Where Loyalties Lie
by ReadBetweenTheLies
Summary: Set after the war between the Knights and the Society. Bracken and Kendra's relationship is growing, as is the fairy realm. However, the truth of relationships are tested when an unexpected demon comes back in to Kendra's life. Kendra must sort out her thoughts on life and love. TENSION. DRAMA. ROMANCE. WHERE DO KENDRA'S LOYALTIES LIE? KendraXBracken KendraXGavin WarrenXVanessa
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Demon

Kendra wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Almost finished!" she called to Seth.

Along with Warren, Tanu, Grandpa Sorenson, Grandpa Larson, and her brother, she was helping build the second barn at Fablehhaven. It was near the old manor where her once-thought-to-be-dead Grandparents now lived, and housed a cow much smaller than the monstrous Viola. It had brown spots, and had been recovered from Lost Mesa six months previous. It was rescued about a week after Kendra and her friends had stopped the opening of Zzyzx, the demon prison and saved the world. The Knights of the Dawn had relocated it to Fablehhaven.

The Knights of the Dawn, the magical society that Kendra and her brother Seth were initiated to previous to saving the end of the world, had overcome their arch enemy, The Society of the Evening Star. After the Society failed to open Zzyzx, they seemed to lack leadership to gather or form any kind of counter attack. The Knights treat their inactivity as a gift, for they have enough to handle and plenty to work on.

Many tasks were tedious, as relocating the magic cow, but nevertheless had to be done. Small raids on Society bases that were being discovered were routinely preformed. One of the major projects, although not controlled by the Knights, was building a new realm for the Fairies. Bracken had included Kendra in these plans, and she had tried to envision the domain, but she had not yet visited. Bracken seemed to stress that everything was in working order before a mortal was allowed entrance, and was very busy overseeing the design. He tried to visit Fablehhaven daily, however Kendra was beginning to worry, for she hadn't seen him in a week. She hoped he would show up at the shrine soon.

Kendra finished pulling the rope firmly grasped in her hands. It burned, but she ignored the slight pain. Gritting her teeth with effort, she watched the system of pulleys connected to the wall-frame that was now rising, and wondered if their was magic involved. Normally, she could not lift an entire wall on her own. Seth flashed her a thumbs up, meaning that Tanu had steadied the wall from the other side. Warren rushed over to tie down the rope Kendra had been pulling to a stake prepositioned in the ground.

"Nice job, everyone." Grandpa Sorenson panted. "That's two out of four walls, halfway done! Then we just have to put up the panels to secure the cow doesn't escape."

Kendra imagined the cow roaming free on the preserve, and chuckled in spite of herself. There was something comical about the large bovine.

"Sounds exhausting." said someone coming down the path from the main house. "Good thing I brought lemonade." Grandma Sorenson smiled as she held up a tray of refreshing liquid. She had taken a cart, pulled by Hugo, from the main house.

Warren took off his hat, brushed his hair with his hand, and said "I think we could use a brake. Stan?"

Grandpa smiled. "No arguments here."

Kendra was happy to take a rest. She not only was baked from the sun in the middle of the sky, but wanted an escape to check the fairy shrine. "Is it alright if I go visit the fairies?" she asked innocently.

Seth raised an eyebrow at is sister. "I'm sure that''s not all you want to check on" he mumbled.

Thankfully, everyone chose to ignore him, and Grandpa said, "Sure, Kendra. Just don't be gone before long. We're almost done here today, so meet us back at the house. I'm expecting some friends later on." He winked, which implied that it was someone Kendra knew. She hoped it was Vanessa, for Kendra hadn't see the Narcoblix in a few weeks.

Kendra smiled. She was delighted to see friends, but more excited at the chance of seeing a certain unicorn. She waved and walked away towards the shrine.

Once there, Kendra sat down for a few minutes. The walk hadn't exerted her, but she wanted to run her fingers through her hair and straiten her clothes. When she felt prepared, she approached the shrine. before she had time to contact the Fairy queen, however, a certain small dragon appeared suddenly.

"Raxtus!" Kendra gasped. "You almost gave me have a heart attack!"

The dragon grinned. "Does that mean I'm getting more scary?" Kendra giggled.

"I suppose so. So, what brings you to Fablehhaven?" Kendra asked, slightly concerned he brought sour news.

"Nothing of major importance Kendra. Bracken wants to send a message though, he will be stopping by tomorrow, and staying for a few days. He wanted you to make sure Stan knew and could prepare a place for him to stay." Kendra's heart sank when she learned that she wouldn't see Bracken at the moment, but it grew ten fold when she heard he would be staying for multiple days.

"Thank's so much Raxtus" Kendra smiled. "How is the new Fairy Kingdom coming?"

The dragon tried to play coy, which he was very bad at. "I'm not supposed to say anything. You're going to love it though, so many new shrines are being planned! And the Astrids are helping speed the process. Oh, and it's starting to shine Kendra. Most of the Demon's scent and grime has gone. You will see it soon enough anyway." And he winked.

"Well, I don't mean to dash out on you, but I don't have much time. I need to be back to Wyrmroost soon to visit my Dad. He wants to teach me how to hunt chimeras."

Kendra looked at Raxtus. He was a much more confident dragon then when she first met him. His scales shimmered now, almost effortlessly and his claws looked more pronounced. Maybe it had something to do with him finally (to the best of his ability) accepting both his halves. Kendra thought he was brave for being kind, but she could never tell him that. He would take it as an insult. So instead, she said "You know, you are starting to look a bit more intimidating."

"You think so?" The Dragon eagerly asked. Kendra nodded her head. She was not lying to herself when she thought the dragon had been carrying himself differently the past few months.

"Hopefully so. I may not be a lost cause yet. Goodbye Kendra. Hope Bracken treats you well." Raxtus waved, and then left through the fairy shrine.

As soon as he was gone, Kendra jumped up and started back to her family. She took quick steps, excited that Bracken was planning to visit.

She chose a path by the Manor house, and found the yard vacant as well as a third wall in place. Realizing her family may be greeting the visitors, she headed towards the main house. While walking at a brisk pace, her thoughts drifted back to Bracken. She was excited to see him. She adored the time they spent together the past few months, and no matter how much she had, it never seemed like enough. They had not kissed yet, or officially began a relationship, but there was plenty of handholding and flirting. Most of their time was spent talking, yet Kendra's favorite moments were when they said noting at all and just sat in each other's arms. She felt that they were comfortable around each other to say nothing, yet communicate on a much deeper level. She sighed. She caught herself thinking about Bracken most of the time, and creating hypothetical situations with long dresses in white the rest of the time. She knew her thoughts were often silly, and they made her blush, but she rather enjoyed them all the same.

She needed to focus now, however, on getting safely to the main house. She was almost in the yard.

As the house came in to her vision, she felt something was wrong. She quickened her pace, hoping she was exaggerating her hyped up emotions and that nothing serious had occurred. However, her intuition proved to be correct when Grandpa was waiting for her at the door.

"Come in, quickly. There is much we need to discuss." he said.

Kendra's eyebrows raised. "Is anyone hurt? Is Seth ok?"

"I'm right here!" Seth called from the couch. He was sitting next to Warren and Vanessa, and Trask sat opposite in an armchair. Kendra smiled. At least her brother was alright.

"Everything's fine, Kendra. We just need to discuss something with you." said Grandpa.

Kendra noticed she was correct that Vanessa was visiting. Interesting how Warren was here too...

She smiled at the narcoblix, and Vanessa made a weak attempt to smile back.

As Kendra went to take a seat, she said, "I have something to tell you too. Bracken is coming here tomorrow, and plans to stay a few days. He asks if he can have a room here in the main house. "

Grandpa looked at Grandma. They exchanged a nervous glance, and then Grandma said, "His presence will be interesting. Maybe a unicorn's presence will help settle things." Grandpa nodded. "You're right. Bracken is always welcome here, Kendra." he said turning to his grand daughter.

Kendra was intrigued. Why had they referred to Bracken as a Unicorn? She creased her eyebrows as she asked "Why are things going to be tense around here?" Kendra asked.

Grandpa took a deep breath, and then said "I think it's best to let Vanessa and Trask explain."

Kendra was intrigued, and looked towards the Narcoblix. She noticed that Warren continually attempted to touch her hand, and she moved it one second before he did each time without looking, although she was smiling.

Vanessa shifted her weight, than began. "Kendra, do you have any idea what Trask and I were doing for the Knights of the Dawn?" Kendra shook her head slightly. "I thought you were out traking down old Society members."

"Yes, we were out er... exploring old Society bases. I was included because I am aware of many, and have lead the Knights to much new insight. Once we were to locate a base, and I make sure there is still evidence to obtain, we signal in a group of Knights to gather as many Society members and evidence as possible before they scatter. While not entirely ethical to go looking for prisoners, we take it as a way to preserve knowledge we may need before the Society completely disbands." She paused, as if to make sure Kendra was following. Kendra nodded.

"Well, we found something- someone- unexpected last week. Something no one outside of this room is aware, and that we don't plan to let leak out very soon. Trask and I hid him effectively, until we could transport him to a secure location. We would have taken him to Living Mirage, yet there were too many chances of him being discovered. And the preserve isn't quite ready for new creatures yet, considering the chaos with the zombies last week."

Kendra's gut began to ache, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Why did you refer to this prisoner as both a something and a someone?"

Vanessa and Grandpa exchanged a worried glance.

"Keep in mind, Kendra, he is currently tied up and in the dungeon, until his story checks out. Actually, having the unicorn around tomorrow might give us a chance to verify if he is telling the truth or not."

Kendra was ice cold. Her hands felt numb. "Who?" she asked platonically.

"There is no easy way to say this. We thought it was your right to know." Grandma comforted.

Finally, Trask sighed and said, "Gavin Rose."


	2. Chapter 2: Shock and Discussion

Kendra could not contain herself. She didn't believe Trask. She had seen him eaten, right in front of her face. Murdered. The monster had been dead.

He is dead.

Why would they bring him here? How is he alive?

"I know what you are thinking. And I know what you saw. But remember: seeing isn't always true in the magical world. Seth saw you being buried." Grandpa explained.

Seth nodded. "I couldn't accept that you were alive until after I saw you again. Some people can escape death."

Kendra was silent.

"His story seems legitimate." Vanessa added. "With my knowledge of magic, and the society's tricks, it checks out. I wonder if there is some way to contact the Sphinx, and gather more information without giving away the whole story."

Kendra barely heard her. She was staring at the wall. A million thoughts were forming in her mind.

After a long minute, Kendra said, "I- I have to be going."

She climbed to the attic. On her way up, she heard Grandma say, "She just needs time to adjust. The girl is in shock. However, we should not trust Gavin. I was thinking that, instead of going to the sphinx, we should ask Bracken to see if he is lying. Until Bracken can verify his tale, we must assume Gavin is lying to us. The depth that this conspiracy contains is almost unfathomable. Until tomorrow, I think we should put him in the quiet box." followed by murmurs of agreement.

She closed the attic door. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. Was this how Seth felt when he first heard of Stingbulbs? That there is hope that a person who you once loved, yet betrayed you, could still be alive? She felt overwhelmed.

She screamed in to her pillow for a good four minutes, and then felt slightly dizzy.

She sat up, and took four deep, slow breaths. She needed to distract herself.

She pulled out her favorite journal of Patton Burgess, the world's greatest adventurer, and began reading from a dog-eared page.

It was a passage about how much he loved Lena, and how he would do anything for her. She sighed, and couldn't help picture her and Bracken standing in for the scene.

Then, a disturbing thought snuck in to her brain. It was her and Gavin, in the same scene, except all wrong. He hugged her too tightly, and then a reptilian tongue slid over her cheek. She gasped and dropped the journal on the floor. She needed a new distraction.

She stood up from the bed, and walked downstairs. She had only been gone a few minutes, so the group was still assembled in the living room. They all looked at her. She tried not to show her bitter feelings on her face.

"Are you feeling any better?" Grandpa asked.

Kendra shook her head. "I don't want to know anything about Narvarog, or his false story until Bracken is here and can set things straight. He has lied to me enough."

Grandpa nodded. "That's fair, although he is stressing being called Gavin. I understand your reasoning, for it may save you from possibly being harmed again. It's a coping mechanism, and often a wise protection. I will ask you however, to try to stay open minded. It will be difficult, but give it some time."

Kendra's eyebrows furrowed. Then she sighed. "Yes."

After a moment of silence, Warren said, "Well I'm starving. When are we going to eat dinner?"

"I second that!" Seth said.

Grandma chuckled. "I'm making a meatloaf. It should be enough for all of us, guests included. I put it in the oven about 30 minutes ago."

Kendra tried to snap out of her daze. She really tried. She couldn't fathom how lightheartedly and simply her family was taking this situation. In the house was a man, or whatever he is, that had _killed _people. And not any people, good, healthy Knights of the Dawn. He had manipulated good people into believing him. He was a psychopath. Kendra made a promise to herself that she would never trust him again. she tried to think of Bracken, and happy thoughts.

But she noticed when Grandma tried to sneak a meal down to the dungeon. She knew who it was going to. She tried to focus on Warren and Vanessa's painfully obvious flirting. It was like watching a bad romantic comedy, and she couldn't seem to turn away.

But it crept back to her that that was how gavin had behaved towards her. She had touched the hand that had decided the death of many innocent people. She tried to concentrate on Seth's jokes. He was saying something about Hugo and how the golem resembled meatloaf.

But her mind kept wandering back to the demon. She tortured herself over thought of false loyalty, and who she really could trust.

Then she finally stopped herself. The one true good thought was that Bracken could never be disloyal. Her breathing was calmer, yet not completely settled for the rest of the evening.

There was one point during dinner, where Grandpa invited Trask and Vanessa to stay for the evening. Trask denied, for he had urgent business early the following morning. However, Vanessa agreed. The issue of Bracken staying the following night was brought up, and Vanessa offered to share a room. In mid-sentence, she glanced at Warren. He blushed beet red, and Vanessa quickly corrected herself by asking to share with Kendra.

Kendra happily agreed, for having a female to talk to may help her deal with her loved Seth, but he was not good in the Romance advice department.

Vanessa and Kendra would share the attic, and Seth would move down to a room of his own that he would share with Bracken when he came the following day. After dinner, everyone dispersed for the evening. Kendra led Vanessa to the attic, and somehow was not surprised that she had already packed a luggage. Vanessa had two reasons to visit Fablehaven, and only one was for the Knights of the Dawn.

The Narcoblix smiled for a moment, and sat down on the bed. "So, how's Bracken?" Vanessa inquired.

Kendra smiled and blushed. The boy talk had begun.

"He's... well he's about my favorite thing to come out of the war with the demons."

Vanessa nodded. "You are very close with him. Have you... well." Vanessa looked suggestively at Kendra.

Her cheeks turned the color of cherries. "No, no! We haven't even kissed yet." Vanessa felt sympathy for Kendra. "I know how that feels. To have someone who you lov- are very fond of not clearly define relationships. It's frustrating."

Kendra nodded. "I think I want to be together with him, but something is stoping me. Some unknown boundary is telling me now is not the time."

There was a prolonged moment of silence before Vanessa asked, "So how do you feel about G-"

But Kendra cut her off.

"Actually, I'm quite exhausted today. I'm going to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." She was not in the mood to talk about Gavin.

(A/N: Please review :) I know there are not many Fablehhaven fans, as say Harry Potter which I love as well but that means we all have to support one another!

I have a plan for this story loose however and appreciate ALL criticism and ideas. I'll wait for a few reviews before posting the next chapter let's make it 5 so that I know some folks are interested.

I have heard blah blah blah that the Gavin coming back plot is overused, but I enjoy his character and the inner turmoil it puts Kendra through. Isn't turmoil delicious? I really have a structure that depends upon him, so if you don't like it, don't read it ;P

This is simply my way of coping with the end of the Fablehhaven books, and I desperately need it.

Speaking of which, I plan to update every week, or so, and this plot develops through many chapters. SO if you like the story, hope you enjoy this ride as much as I will!

TOO TA LOO FOR NOW POPPETS)


	3. Chapter 3: The Unicorn Arrives

Kendra drifted in and out of sleep the whole evening, waiting for relief of sunlight. Finally, the sun shined through the window, and Kendra got out of bed. She hadn't even taken off her clothes from yesterday.

She grabbed fresh clothes, trying not to wake Vanessa, and crept to the shower downstairs. Once clean, she changed in to a crisp, white blouse with ruffles and jeans cutoff at her knees. She wandered to the kitchen.

She could not stand being in the same house to Narvarog, so she decided to go wait by the shrine for Bracken. She didn't leave a note, for she guessed he family knew where she was going, and she was in a hurry to see Bracken. She had, after all, been talking about him incessantly for the past few days. She left the house heading for the shrine with a quick pace.

She observed the yard, and surrounding areas in the light of the sunrise. It seemed to hit every object and make it glow effortlessly. At this time, everything looked truly magical.

She slowed her gait, and savored the walk to the shrine. Judging by the sky, when she arrived it was about 7 o'clock. She wished she had grabbed breakfast, and her stomach rumbled. She ignored it and concentrated that she would soon see Bracken.

Catching the eye of a group of fairies, they wandered towards her. They were jealously tittering, and she found it an entertaining way to pass time.

She was only halfheartedly listening, until she heard the mention the fairy prince.

"He's coming here today just to see me." claimed one pink fairy with shiny silver wings.

"On the contrary, Flitea. He wants to sample my art. Look, he braided my hair last night as we talked in the palace." The fairy did have and elaborate fish-tail braid down her back. But Kendra doubted Bracken could style hair that well.

"I don't believe you!" the other fairy chirped.

"It's true. He says he will be here as early as he can today, JUST to see me." The silver fairy grinned.

Kendra knew this was not true. Fairies bragged incessantly, and often untruthfully. Once a fairy claimed that Kendra had made her a bracelet. Still, Kendra wondered if the fairy had any indication when Bracken might arrive.

As if to answer her question, the burst of light that signaled Bracken's arrival shot out near the shrine. It looked like a small, controlled firework.

Kendra could not control her smile as a handsome figure stood in front of her. He wore a long sleeved, button down shirt and jeans. His hair had been cut since Zzyzx was opened, yet it was still to his shoulder and white. He smiled when he saw her too, and they ran to embrace each other.

After a long hug, Bracken let go but continued to hold her hands.

"I missed you so much" he said with a playful smirk. "I missed you too" Kendra said, and blushed.

"I have so much to tell you! Kendra, you are going to love the fairy realm! The palace walls are being covered in pearls, the guest rooms are being renovated, and my father- Kendra, what's going on?"

She looked away for a moment, then back at Bracken half-heartedly. "Nothing's wrong."

Bracken twisted his eyebrows. "Kendra, you can trust me with anything."

Kendra's face had fallen. He took her chin in his hand to reassure her, and she looked up in to Bracken's eyes.

Her lip started to quiver. "Narvarog is back."

Bracken dropped his hand. "What?" he exclaimed.

Kendra started crying. She didn't want to, especially in front of Bracken, but her emotions were overflowing. He hugged her, and she cried in to his chest for a few minutes.

When all her tears were gone, she sniffed, then said, "Thanks."

They sat their together in silence for a moment, then Bracken said, " I saw you face the demon king without fear. What's one demon to a brave, beautiful, clever maiden like you?" a smile crept on to his face.

A chuckle full of relief escaped past her lips, then Kendra's face hardened again.

"Is there something more to this, Kendra?"

She twisted her mouth. For some reason, she didn't feel like explaining what had happened between her and Gavin to Bracken. Maybe she didn't want him to be jealous of the demon, for Bracken won her heart no competition. She told herself it would only complicate things.

She took a deep breath and said "Narvarog- he instigated a major betrayal to the Knights of the Dawn. He killed people I knew. He tried to kill me and Seth. I thought- I thought I could trust him. He seemed really human." She sighed. "Raxtus helped destroy him. I saw him die right in front of me. And now... he's suddently alive again. I don't believe it."

Bracken patted her shoulder affectionately. He brushed a strand a hair behind her right ear. "Don't worry Kendra. You never have to see him again, even if he is alive, and it's not just a rumor. And, well, no matter who is out there you can always trust me." He blushed the slightest pink and grinned at her.

Unfortunately his words were of minimal comfort to Kendra. "I would have thought that too. In fact, I may not have minded that he was still alive, as long as he was contained." She shook her head in disbelief. "But they brought him to Fablehhaven."

Bracken looked alarmed. He asked, "So the demon is in the Main house, right now, as we speak?"

Kendra nodded.

"They still aren't sure if Living mirage is free society members, and a demon dragon alive and free while so many other demons are caged may be a bad thing. A name to rally under, or a martyr if killed, or someone to attempt to free the demons." Bracken's face twisted a bit. Kendra knew how much sacrifice he and the fairy people had undertook to keep the demons locked away. Anyone threatening that, he was sure to dislike.

"They wanted to sneak him under the radar so as to keep this matter private. Actually, your visit couldn't come at a better time." Kendra said. "We want you to see if Narvarog has any plans against the Knights. Apparently, he has a story that Vanessa said would make can read people so well, we will be able to grasp if this is a trick or not." She crossed her eyebrows deeply. "I don't trust him at all. I want to stay as far away from him as- as humanly possible."

Bracken looked a bit shaken as he asked, "Did you restrain him at all last night?" Kendra explained that they put him in the quiet box.

"I'm so sorry this happened Kendra."

"It will be ok," she said, but wasn't sure if reassuring Bracken or herself. He gave her a hug, and they stood in each other's arms for a moment.

"We really should get going." Kendra admitted.

Bracken smiled sadly. "I don't see the reason to left a perfectly nice morning be ruined by the interrogation of a demon. C'mon."

He took her hand, and led her to a path nearby the shrine. "If he is in the quiet box, we can ignore Narvarog for a few hours."

Kendra tried to match his slow pace, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They strolled in the misty forrest all morning, neither saying a word.

By the time Bracken and Kendra arrived back at the main house, the sun was high in the sky. Fairies in the yard seemed to surround Bracken, and glare at Kendra upon observing their locked fingers.

Kendra noted how Bracken payed little attention to any of the fairies, yet sauntered briskly and confidently to the backdoor of the house.

She liked the protective way he squeezed he hand, almost as if reassuring himself she was still next to him.

When they entered the kitchen, everyone was around the table. However, they weren't eating.

"Oh thank goodness!" Grandma said. She got up and hugged Kendra. "We didn't know where you had gone."

Kendra felt embarrassed that she hadn't left a note. "I wasn't panning on staying out so long. But I found-"

"Bracken!" Grandpa exclaimed as he entered the room. He shook Bracken's hand confidently, but his smile was lined with worry. "Has Kendra explained the- uh- situation to you?"

Bracken nodded. "I will definitely need to interrogate Narvarog, but I see no rush as long as he is in the quiet box." Grandpa shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, there has been a complication."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "What's wrong?" Kendra tried to ask, although she could only squeak out half of the syllables. Bracken looked at her with a worried frown.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Well, when you went missing this morning, our first suspicion was Gavin. We took him out of the quiet box, and interrogated him in a cell. He claimed to have nothing to do with your disappearance, and furthermore refuses to go back in the quiet box unless he speaks to you Kendra. I'm so sorry to put you in this position-"

"Wait a moment," said Bracken. "I thought you said Narvarog was in the quiet box. Who's Gavin?" He glanced at Kendra, but she couldn't look him in the eye.

"You mean she didn't tell you- well, to keep it simple Gavin is what Narvarog prefers to be called in human from." Grandma kept glancing back between Bracken and Kendra.

Kendra muttered under her breath, "He doesn't deserve a human name."

Bracken grasped both of Kendra's hands. "There is a deeper history between Fablehhaven and Narvarog than I am aware of. Kendra, what are you not telling me about him?"

She slowly looked up from her feet. Finally, her eyes locked with his. They stared at each other for a moment. She knew he could feel her emotions of hurt and betrayal, for he held her hands. Tears formed in her eyes.

What confused Bracken, was that he could also sense the faintest essence of relief so small, Kendra herself possibly could not recognize it. He didn't know where this feeling came from, or what it meant.

"I see." Bracken stated. "He really bothers you."

Seth could not be quiet any longer. He had held his breath, until now, and burst out, "What? What's the problem? Once you've heard his story-"

Kendra glared at Seth. Not only had he interrupted her and Bracken's moment, but she was jealous that he had already heard Gavin's story.

"When did you see him?" Kendra snapped.

"This morning. While you were missing, I went with Grandpa and Warren to talk to him. He told us everything he knows."

"Seth, please stay out of this." Kendra was directing her frustration at her brother, even if he didn't deserve it. Seth realized his mistake, and that his sister was unhappy with him, so he excused himself out of the room.

"It appears," Grandpa said, "that both Kendra and Bracken will have to speak to Gavin as soon as possible, so we can verify his danger or his safety, and decide what to do with him."

Bracken nodded, and only his eyes betrayed his calm exterior.

Kendra reluctantly nodded, and murmured, "If I have to see Narvarog, I want to do it alone."

"That is inconceivable! We don't know if he is lying or not. He could be waiting for the right opportunity to betray us all." Grandma looked at Vanessa, still unsure of the Narcoblix.

"I disagree with the notion as well." Grandpa offered, trying to make peace.

Bracken quickly responded, "Well that isn't going to happen Kendra. He is a demon, and I don't want to risk your safety in the slightest. I need- err someone needs- to be with you." Kendra looked in his eyes again, and was sure he wanted to be there to monitor their conversation as well as protect her. She would feel the same way if their roles were reversed.

Grandpa said, "I would be fine if it's just you and Bracken, Kendra."

Grandma looked satisfied with Bracken's protection, and nodded.

"Fine. Now is as good a time as any right? Let's get it over with." Kendra grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Parley With a Prisoner

They walked down the dungeon alone. Grandma had told Kendra the cell Gavin was in, but let Bracken and her proceed past the goblins together.

Bracken stopped walking. Kendra stopped walking too.

Kendra turned around and looked at the white haired boy. Bracken, trying to lighten her mood, said something along the lines of, "Ah, a dank, musty prison. Brings back memories of Living mirage." and he winked at Kendra. Then he cleared his throat. He smiled weakly and then leaned it towards her.

_Oh no. _Kendra thought. _Please, please don't tell me he is going to kiss me now. _

He didn't. Bracken paused for a moment an inch away from her face, then leaned towards her ear. He put his mouth close enough to her that she shivered. Bracken whispered so softly she could barely hear it. "I love you. I alway will. No matter what happened between you and Narvarog, I love who you are. Never forget it."

She hugged him instantly, and held in her tears. She squeezed him so tightly, she was slightly worried he couldn't breathe.

Their embrace ended, and she said "Thank you." He waited for three specific words, but they didn't come. He frowned slightly, and nodded his head twice. "On we go, then."

They reached Gavin's cell in a number of minutes. It was a large room, luxurious as cells go. To one wall was a sink and a toilet, and another wall had an empty book shelf. The walls were stone and mostly solid, except for a crack in the far upper left corner. The light from the hallway faded towards the back of the room, which is where Kendra's eyes drifted. She noticed a lean, tall figure with his back turned, sitting on a cot. He was taller than she remembered.

A chuckle emerged from the darkness. "So they really did send a unicorn to vouch for me. I'm honored."

Kendra froze. She hadn't expected his voice to have so much power over her. She felt a wave of paralyzing fear roll down her spine like an ice cube was rubbed along her back.

The figure turned. Gavin's hazel eyes met Kendra's, and she was confused. They showed so much sadness and regret, and they looked sincere. She let her wavering pity harden to anger and she remembered her promise, and glared at him. "Hello Narvarog." she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Gavin sighed. "Hello Kendra. And, please, call me Gavin. I don't need the name Narvarog anymore." He seemed distressed by this fact, and bitter.

"She will call you what she wants, demon, you owe her that much." Bracken was firm, and cutting but he kept his calm.

Gavin smiled. "What's a matter, fairy princess? Never met a demon before?" Bracken glared, but responded, "Actually I defeated quite a few and stopped them from opening Zzyzx, thank you very much. You would know that if you ever talked with any of your kind. However, I have a feeling you've been out of touch for awhile, hmm?"

It was Gavin's turn to glare.

"So, demon-"

"Gavin."

'Whatever. You have a story that proves I shouldn't throw you in the prison with the rest of your lot?"

Gavin chuckled. "All in good time Sparkles. First, I would like to chat with Kendra." He glanced at Bracken. "Alone."

Bracken snorted. "We already discussed this, she is not going to-"

Gavin blurted, "You mean she already suggested talking to me alone?" and smirked.

Bracken stopped for a moment. "That's not what I said." Gavin's smile broadened.

Kendra looked at Gavin, and said, "Bracken is going to read your thoughts anyway. You can't hide anything between us." Bracken's eyes widened for a second, then went back to normal size.

Gavin looked back and forth between his captors, and said, "He reads thoughts? Then he'll know what we say. I want to attempt a normal conversation with Kendra. It won't matter if Fairy Boy steps five feet away, will it?"

"No. I'm not going." Bracken said.

Kendra looked at Bracken. 'Please. Just Ten feet away. I won't go near the cell. It will make this quicker and easier." She pleaded with her eyes.

Bracken sighed. He hugged Kendra, and kissed the top of her head. Gavin coughed purposefully separating them.

Bracken released Kendra, and glared at Gavin. "Five minutes, demon. Then I come back and you tell me everything." Kendra listened to the echo of his footsteps as he walked away.

Silence.

"Hello Kendra."

"You already said that."

"Yes, But I thought I should give a personal hello as well, to be polite."

"Fine."

"So how are you?"

She glared at him.

He shrugged. "Guess that answers that."

"I trusted you."

"Yes?"

She was stunned. What could she say? How could she express how she mourned for Gavin the human that she knew, and blamed Narvarog for killing him. How do you express such hatred for one being?

They stared at each other.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone?" She asked.

Gavin frowned. "I really did miss you. I want to talk to you without that snobby unicorn listening in. He makes me tense."

Kendra snorted. "I don't believe you for a moment. You could stutter though. It might make it more convincing. Or maybe it will remind me of the good times. When you killed my friends and betrayed us all."

Gavin looked like he had suffered a physical blow. He said," I don't blame you for not trusting me. Just give me a chance. Please, listen to me and don't give up hope yet. I'm not all bad."

Kendra laughed at him. But she didn't deny his offer. Then she heard footsteps again.

Bracken stepped back in to view and said, "Time's up. I'm going to open the cell door, and come inside. Kendra is going to wait outside, and don't try anything because she will get help."

Gavin shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt either of you. We aren't enemies."

Kendra forced another laugh.

Bracken opened the door, and slipped in. He handed Kendra the keys through the bars, and she locked the door. She watched as Gavin stood up, and faced Bracken almost defensively. Bracken held out his hands.

"Wait a minute, you need to buy me dinner first before I let you hold my hands."

No laughter came from Kendra or Bracken. "Trying to lighten the mood. Sorry, go on." Gavin placed his hand on top of Bracken's. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Oh, I see. Yes, hmm." Bracken muttered.

Kendra wanted to know what was going on. She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right out of boredom. Gavin glanced at her.

Suddenly, Bracken turned red. His white hair stood out in contrast to his face. "Oh, don't even think about that. Ever." Gavin smiled, and turned towards Bracken.

"That's none of your business, demon." Bracken glared at Gavin with new animosity.

"You're the one in my brain. It's an honest opinion of-" he glanced towards Kendra.

Suddenly Bracken looked shocked.

Bracken's face twisted with anger and disgust, and he stepped away from Gavin.

"Can't handle my mind?" Gavin teased.

Bracken glared. "Honestly, not with your last few thoughts." He glanced nervously at Kendra.

She could feel the red returning to her cheeks. They were mentally conversing about her.

"Not to say your thoughts are so pure either, Ponyboy."

Bracken turned a shade of maroon so vibrant, Kendra gasped. She wished she hadn't, but it was too late to take it back. Gavin continued, "Oh yeah. Kendra this guy thinks about you a lot. He has the mind of a healthy teenage boy. Oh but wait. He's a freaking hundred year old horse."

Bracken glared. "If you want to start this war, I could bring up a certain pair of black lace-"

Gavin laughed. "Alright, alright. Forget I said anything."

Bracken turned to Kendra. "He seems to have told Stan the truth. He wants to tell you himself now, but we're leaving. C'mon." He gave Kendra a look that said he will tell her later, but she scowled.

"Bracken, we came all the way down here. I'm not leaving until I hear the story from him."

The unicorn sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't say that. fine, I guess you can hear it from the source." He elongated the last word, and made it sound like the place one would go to contract a disease. This made it crystal clear he didn't like Gavin, or want Kendra to talk to him.

Kendra debated going in to the cell. She thought that it would be a risk, but if Bracken said Gavin was telling the truth, then he wasn't planning on hurting her. "Can you wait outside the cell?" She asked Bracken. He looked stunned, but agreed.

Kendra walked in to Gavin's cell. He was still standing. "If you want to sit down, I encourage it. I've got a long story to tell."

(A/N: AUGH PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ IT :D That makes me so happy!

SO two chapters for five reviews, seems pretty fair. I have about ten completed now, so I will unleash them at will!

And comment or pm any nicknames you want Gavin to call Bracken ;)

I would LOVE LOVE LOVE any plot suggestions, as well as critiques EVEN though I have most of the story planned. Also, please ask questions if things are unclear. :)

OH OH OH HOLD YOUR SOCKS cause we have two large chapters coming up next. A review will get them here quicker!

AUTHOR AWAY)


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon's Story

(A/N WOW THAT WAS SUPER FAST :3 I love sharing my writing with you guys, and thanks for the commentary.

OK LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR, HERE WE GO!)

Gavin paused, studying Kendra's face. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

She thought for a moment before saying, "Honestly? No. I was shocked at first, but that's not the same as fear. I'm angry with you. I don't trust you. I'm disappointed in you. But I'm not scared."

Gavin nodded.

" I can accept that. I need you to listen carefully at what I'm saying, and please interrupt if you have any questions." He raised his voice slightly, "That goes for you too, Ponyboy. I know you're listening."

He lowered his voice again, and began. "How much do you know about the birth of a demon?"

"Not very much. Most demons are much older than me, and I was always more concerned about getting rid of them." Kendra realized a bit late that this might anger Gavin, but he just laughed.

"Well, to be frank it's a long and complicated process that involves many souls dying and an ancient ceremony. But that's not the way I was, well for lack f a better word, re-born. A long time ago, somewhere in the late 1500's, I lived like a mortal. I was completely human, I didn't even know magic existed. I got a job as a squire towards a foolish knight, trust me this guy was not smart but he was well endorsed. Anyway, that was how I was able to accompany him on many different adventures. One time, when I was about 14, we stumbled across a dragon preserve. I'm not sure how, and to tell you in more specifics may confuse you, but just know that none of my colleagues knew about the magical world, except one. A true old wizard, who used to be a dragon. He had led us to the preserve to even a debt with an old friend, and planned to pay with our lives. I learned this later, however, for we were attacked by dragons at the gate, and this man was eaten. I quickly realized I was born with the most natural capacity to with converse with the beasts. To avoid death, I pledged my loyalty to a large, silver scaled dragon. His name was Langarron. I amused him, and he treated me as a pet.

"I entertained him greatly, and in a year I was made a dragon brother by choice. This is a long, secret process that I must really not get into in depth. It Involves a sacred chalice, in which a pint of Dragons blood, and a pint of my blood were swirled together. Then the blood was, um, inserted back in to my veins. It almost killed me." Kendra could tell he was shortening things quite a bit. She found herself fascinated with knowing every detail, and almost compelled to ask more about how he became a dragon brother. But because it did not harm her retention of the story, she politely held her tongue and let Gavin continue.

"I woke several days later to discover that I had new abilities, such as understanding the dragon language. I was grateful to Langarron for this service, but I eventually grew tired of containment. I was, after all, trapped in a cave almost 24/7. I escaped one night, from the preserve which is a story all it's own. It took maybe a year to plan for, and hours to attempt. That must have been the first time dragon's hated my name, 'cause they believed I had taken their gift, and then ran away from the responsibility. My birth name really is Gavin so I stopped using it to avoid detection. I went by Haymich for a while, then John, then Matthew. I never stayed in one place too long, for I seemed to attract dragons. You see, there were far more of them back then, with a severly concentrated dragon population in Europe. Langarron was especially concerned with hunting me down, because he received some of my shame. Dragon politics are quite long and impossibly messy to explain. I heard many years later that he had passed away from an unfortunate incident with dragons-bane some time after I knew him...

"I eventually came across a genie. By this point, I was obsessed with the idea of becoming a full dragon, and made him a deal. Not to get in depth of the deal, I stole an artifact for him, and he gave me the information I needed. I went to search for a wizard, who was akin to dark arts and rumored to know everything about dragons.

"It took me another year, but I found him in a remote cave on the shore of Africa. He was a tall, thin, bony old man with dark skin and a long gray beard. He had bits and pieces braided in to his beard, some fragments of bone, other looked like small glass beads. He had large ears with holes in the ear lobes and he went barefoot always. His eyes always slanted downward, and his fingernails were long and yellow. It looked like he didn't bathe often, or care at all about hygiene. I was not demurred by his appearance. He said his name was Moletoft. I, uh, pinned him against the wall of the cave before he could kill me, and told him my need. He seemed excited when he learned of my Dragon Brotherhood. I took this as a good sign, but it was just the madness of this old man. We struck a deal, and he promised to fulfill my wishes if I would then help him win revenge against three of his old enemies, who were still dragons. He said he would have done it himself, but without his dragon form he could not kill them easily. If I didn't say it before, Moletoft was no longer able to access his dragon form and was stuck in human form. It was the after effect of some curse that had forced him to renounce his dragon self, and he was eternally bitter. When I saw how crazed he was, I should have turned back. But with lust for a more powerful form, I agreed to his deal.

"He started working almost immediately, and began pulling down different ingredients from shelves in the back of the cave and then throwing them in a cauldron in the middle of the room. He told me what they were as they landed in the pot. The basis of if is that he was mixing dragon parts, like scales, claws, and bones, as well as other items that had magical properties, like phoenix feathers and chimera claws. The final step would be to add a live demon, which he said would stabilize the mixture. He told me he had one restrained in the back of the cave. However, Moletoft was as mad as he appeared. I learned after the fact that he was experimenting to see if he could make a human-demon-dragon hybrid." Gavin looked towards the floor as ghosts danced across his face. "It worked."

"He told me originally, that I would have to drink a small bit. However, when I got near the cauldron, he pushed me in. The potion stung my skin, and made it raw for many weeks as well as making me a vegetable." Gavin blinked twice. "Well, not literally. You know, the kind in the catatonic state where they don't move, or talk? Yeah. Anyway, I was in and out of consciousness most of the time. That was more comfortable then the times I was awake. It got so awful, I was ready to welcome death after two weeks. However the wizard did a very dangerous thing, which he had planned from the beginning. He connected my soul to a mirror through powerful means of dark magic. His objective in this, was to have a demon-dragon to control." Gavin sighed.

Kendra couldn't help it anymore. Quicker than she would have like to spoken, she asked, "How does that work?"

"I don't know for sure, I'm not a wizard and Moletoft wasn't about to give me the secret to my freedom. You need an ordinary object, it could be anything, and as long as the object is intact the person connected would serve anyone who had possession of the object. Basically, you have the mirror, and I'm bound to serve. The spell strengthens the person it's preformed on as well, and that snapped me out of my semi-coma. However, this came at a steep price. Whoever held that mirror controlled power over me, by threat of death as well as a magic spell. That's the real power of the mirror, and something Moletoft was sure I knew. If anyone broke the mirror, I would die. He chose a fragile object on purpose, to mock me."

"Talk about seven years of bad luck," Bracken mumbled.

"You bet, prince prancer." Gavin snapped back. "As in gone. forever. Moletoft also told me that I was only a third human, and wasn't sure at the rate I would age. He guessed it would be slow, and I think he was right considering I made it here and I'm still a teen. Well... never mind, I'm getting ahead of myself.

"By the time I came to realize this was always the wizard's plan, to create me and then have eternal control over me I couldn't stop it. I would die if I tried to back out, and I was not ready to go. So I went along with it, faking loyalty and trust with him."

Kendra snorted. "You're pretty good at that."

Gavin looked sad. "I do what I need to survive. After a while I discovered my powers. That was the best part of the whole thing. THere's something you just can't describe about becoming a dragon... Anyway, while I was playing around the wizard came up with my birth story to avoid copycats of his own Frankenstein. He gave me the name Narvarog, and started spreading the rumor I was the demon prince. He created the story where I have a demon mother and a dragon father to fit my... condition. And it fit rather well, for I learned I had many aspects of a demon as well as a dragon. I could change shape, yes, but I can also shadow walk as well as breathe darkness.

"Breath darkness?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, it's like fire breath, except the opposite. It's as cold as flame is hot, and can destroy as easily. I've heard it described as sucking the life from your flesh." Kendra looked distressed, and Gavin quickly added, "I can only use it in my dragon form, but In my human form, I can radiate fear.

"I'm getting off topic again. Moletoft explained to me many of the rules of dragon hood, as well as helped me form special abilities due to my odd conception. He was more of a father than I had ever had, yet I still hated him. He had made it so I was an outcast. I never fit in to the dragon community, even in dragon form. They always knew something was different about me. Most believe the story the Wizard perpetuated, but some had their suspicions of the truth. The wizard had me murder those who did. I know, I know. It didn't matter to me if the secret got out, but the wizard had control of me with the mirror.

"One day, a few hundred years later, Moletoft got too cocky. He left the mirror in plain sight unguarded and I took it. I killed the man and left the cave never to return. I was free to do as I chose. The mirror may have lost it's power over me the day the old wizard died, but I didn't want to break it to find out.

"By this point, my status as the demon dragon was clearly established. Many believed I was much older than I am. And yet, I only had to defeat one dragon a decade or so to keep rumors circulating so no nosy dragons or people came after me. I was in top condition, and my human avatar was frozen in this body that appears about 17. However, I spent most of my time as a human grasping for acceptance and to find my place in society. I realized after a while not only had I been absent from civilization for too long, but even human could sense my danger. I didn't fit anywhere, and opted to spend most of my time as a dragon in the forest."

"That sounds like Raxtus." Kendra interrupted. Gavin rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, compare me to your beloved fairy dragon."

"Anyway, many years of angst later, the sphinx found me. He somehow had learned of my connection to the mirror, as well as my true creation. I'm guessing through a demon named Nagi Luna. she seemed to know of the demon who died to create me."

Bracken chuckled. "Nice deduction. I met Nagi Luna once. Nasty Lady."

Gavin nodded. "Like I was saying, the Sphinx is very clever. He got hold of my mirror about 100 years ago. He promised me freedom, as long as I came when called. I obeyed, for I had no choice. He was a much more fair master than Moletoft, and he never really bothered me. An odd job or two, but nothing I couldn't handle. I was on a need to know basis, so I honestly couldn't tell you how many or who I've killed." Gavin's eyes clouded over, and Kendra couldn't decide if he was regretful, or longing for more excitement.

"A few years ago, maybe twenty, he described to me that he had been experimenting on Living Mirage with creating another dragon-demon through a process like my own. He was missing a crucial element though, and I would have stopped him if I had known. The men he experimented on were not dragon brothers. It was unsuccessful to say the least. Catastrophic. Cost hundreds of innocent lives on experiment. I believe he was focussed on not killing a demon in the process as well, and that messed result up. He never, to my knowledge, succeeded.

"Then he turned his attention towards me. He found out, and don't ask me how, that by boiling a sting bulb in a pot of salt water while stirring the pot with my mirror, he could create something like a sting bulb cop, except with all the same powers as me. We were identical except that they would last for a few days at most. Again, it must have been some result of Moletoft's magic that I know little about.

"What the Sphinx did not anticipate, was that this was not like an ordinary sting bulb. Because it had been made through powers of an object connected to my soul, I was connected to it. While a copy of me was in existence and until it died, I went in to a trance where I controlled it. I'd have it's memories, as well as the promise of never dying. It was like I was a narcoblix to myself. The first time this happened, I had been flying over France. I crash landed, out cold for days. I woke up some time later in my human form. The knights found me, and had me placed in the safest prison they had. The quiet box.

"The sphinx went along with the charade, for removing me may have given away his true affiliations. As well, the sphinx soon realized he could not make copies of me to control, for they simply went into a catatonic state. I later learned that he decided to leave me where I was until I was a valuable piece again in his chess game. He freed me a while back, and my first task, threatened with the mirror, was to incite the shadow plague.

"I then met him, as instructed, at a society base not far from here. He told me his plan to open the Demon Prison, and how in a few days time I would visit Chuck Rose and then travel to Lost Mesa with you, Kendra.

"I traveled always with a few time delay bulbs while in contact with the Knights, as the Sphinx instructed me to. However, the original me was transported by the sphinx to living mirage. He placed me in a prison capsule deep in the preserve. The Sphinx knew that I had overtaken my last master, and never trusted me. This capsule was carved in a mountain, with large metal bars and a steep drop off hundred of feet below. I didn't need food or drink while controlling the sting bulbs, so all the room had was a bed.

"You already know how I gained rank in the Knights. I found it ironic to use my original name, for I doubted any ancient dragons would recognize a pest they thought to be dead."

Kendra asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were working with the Sphinx?"

Gavin shrugged. "He could have killed me with the mirror, especially if I ruined his plan. He believed I wanted to open the demon prison.

"However, that was not my war. I neither cared if the demons won or lost. But the Sphinx used my notoriety as a rallying point. So I read the script he gave me, so to speak. After all, I was trapped to do his bidding.

"When the sting bulb was eaten by Raxtus, a very interesting thing happened to me. The sting bulb version of myself had never been killed before, only rotted away. In fact, I could sense when they were dying. That's an odd memory...

"Getting to the point, I was stuck in a trance for a considerable amount of time possibly caused by the sudden death I had witnessed in my duplicate. I do not now the specifics of why.

"Hours before Zzyzx was opened, I was visited by Graulas. He had the sands of sanctity, and cured my coma. He offered to free me from the Sphinx in return for help in the demon war. He had my mirror with him.

"Now, please realize I never intended to work with the demons. I attempted to bargain with him, to get control of the mirror to kill both him and the Sphinx. He is clever, but I bested him in wits and he gave me my mirror. He said to be near Zzyzx in a day's time, or he would be back and would, er, bring friends if I changed my mind to assist the demons.

"Once he left, I attempted to change to my dragon form and fly out of the prison. That was the problem. Apparently, and I don't know why, being killed in a sting bulb state had- and has- frozen my dragon powers. I took my mirror, and began my hike as a human through living mirage. It was not easy, but I still cast out the sinister presence of a dragon to magical creatures, and I avoided most trouble.

"I survived off the land for a while, hiding the best I could. Let me tell you, living off eating bugs and scorpions? Not fun. However, I was not anticipating my reunion with the Sphinx either. This was several months after I had met with Graulus, and I doubted Zzyzx had been opened. The Sphinx may have been dead. Still I was cautious. I realized I had no business on the preserve, and left it as soon as possible.

"I was on a mission to find the Sphinx, and kill him if he wasn't already dead. I visited all the society bases I knew. The information I gathered was spotty, yet my quest went on. I had all the time in the world. A few days ago, I visited an abandoned base. Your friends Vanessa and Trask intercepted me. I was cautious at first, but was intrigued when I realized I could see you. I voluntarily went as prisoner. Kendra, you are the first girl, let alone the first human in hundreds of years, to- well, to accept me. There's something warm about you. And I do regret betraying you, and all the others. The Sphinx forced me to, and it caused me so much pain. I almost gave away my secret a thousand times, but who would have believed me? The Sphinx would simply have to had cracked the mirror to kill me."

Kendra bit her lip. She turned to Bracken. "He's not lying?" Bracken did not take his eyes of Gavin. "No."

Gavin looked defeated. His face was white, and he looked exhausted. Kendra almost felt sorry for him. He looked at her with sad eyes, and said, "Nothing is purely good or evil. Everything has depth Kendra, please believe me. I'm no more a demon than Seth. I'm no longer a dragon. I'm just a tired boy." He glanced at Bracken.

Bracken stepped in to the room, clearly cross. "That's enough for today. Let's go Kendra." She hesitated.

"Wait!" Gavin called. "THere's one more thing."

She turned and stepped closer to Gavin.

He squeezed his hands together, and said, "I son't know how to say it. But I can _feel _myself aging again. I won't be stuck like a teenager forever. I may even celebrate my birthday next year." he smiled. "First one in a while. Just, you know. Keep that in mind." He glanced towards Bracken quickly. You could practically see the steam shooting out of his ears.

"Please, Kendra, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, and urged her on. She pulled against him, and said, "Wait," as she turned to Gavin.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance. Don't blow it." she said.

He smiled, and sighed with relief. "Don't worry, you won't be so-"

"I didn't say I trust you. I said you have a chance. Prove to me you're worth it." She turned and left with a million thoughts in her head, and heard the prison door slam behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Locks and Noises

"Well, we don't have to put him in the quiet box." Bracken announced, and mumbled something under his breath. "He's telling the truth, and doesn't have any, " he paused to glanced at Kendra "negative feelings against any of us."

"Well that's a relief!" Grandpa said, not understanding the implication. "You were down there a while. I assume you heard the full story?"

"And the backstory." He glanced again at Kendra. 'Speaking of, he is not to be left alone with Kendra. Ever."

She blushed again, which she assumed was a record number for one day. Bracken knew something. Was he being protective because Gavin still liked her? Or had that been part of the Sphinx's plan as well?

She sighed and sat down. She felt empathy fatigue, as well as actual exhaustion, leaned against the couch. Bracken sat down next to her, and draped his arm around her shoulder. He rubbed her neck gently.

"What time is it?" she asked no one in particular.

"Eight o'clock at night," said Seth as he entered the room. "Watch your hands there Bracken. Not any lower." He warned the older boy more as a joke. Bracken smiled, however, and kept his arm around Kendra.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

They all went to the dining room, where Grandma brought out plates of spaghetti and meatballs, as well as salad. Most people around the table dove in, yet Bracken nibbled at his lettuce.

However everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the table was especially full. Warren and Seth kept up the jokes, and no one was unhappy, even if unsettled.

When plates were being cleared, Kendra spoke up. "Maybe we should give Gavin Vanessa's old room in the dungeon."

"You called him Gavin." Seth noticed. Kendra played with her napkin. "It's his name."

"What happened in the dungeon?" Seth asked, eyebrows raised.

"NOTHING!" Both Kendra and Bracken shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and frowned.

"Sorry I asked." Seth said, and returned to his second serving.

Kendra excused herself to her room, and left the table. Shortly after, Bracken left as well.

Seth wanted to know what was going on. He walked up to the attic to talk to his sister. Unfortunately, the attic door was locked. Seth slipped a note under the door that said:

_Kendra-_

_I have something very important to tell you. If you want to talk, I'm here. Meet me in the yard at midnight, and don't tell anyone. -Seth_

He walked back to his shared guest , Bracken was not inside. This meant that he was either with Kendra, and Seth did not want to guess why they had locked the door, or he was taking a walk. Seth hoped the latter and plopped on the bed. He played with a tennis ball, bouncing it off the ceiling until he got bored and went to sleep.

Kendra paced her room, trying to sort out her thoughts until she heard a knock on the door. She hesitated, but opened the door anyway.

Bracken was standing outside.

"We need to talk." he said with a serious tone.

He came in to the attic and sat on Kendra's bed. She closed and locked the door behind him.

She sat on the bed next to him. He took her hand. She smiled.

"You and Gavin knew each other pretty well." She nodded, and released his hand. She did not need him reading her emotions. "And I presume, you felt romantically attracted towards him."

She nodded again.

"And he liked you."

She wavered. "I don't honestly know. He could have been playing the Sphinx's role. He sent me letters. I thought he liked me."

Bracken sighed. "Were you a couple?" he sounded jealous.

Kendra's face scrunched. "I don't know, I guess I've really never dated anyone." her words were tinged with a slight bitterness

"Kendra." Bracken purred, all hatred and fear and loathing gone from his voice. She looked up in to his eyes. He stroked her arm and scooted closer. She became nervous and began breathing very heavily.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She looked back and forth between his eyes and tried to think of something to say. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Every emotion he was feeling was translated back and forth between their lips. Kendra had never felt so utterly loved before, and never communicated so completely with anyone, save the Fairy Queen. The pressure fealt so wonderfully warm, and bright. It made Kendra feel as though she was again holding Vasilis.

Kendra started to lean back on the bed, as did Bracken. They were lying next to each other, and their legs intertwined. They lay there, embracing for a few minutes. Kendra somehow managed to lose her balance, possibly because she felt so lightheaded, and fell off the side of the bed. She managed to pull Bracken to the floor as well. They landed with a large thunk.

Kendra felt relief as Bracken just kept laughing. He touched his nose too her nose, and whispered softly, "I guess that's a yes?"

She laughed, and replied with a smile, "It's a definitely."

He beamed. "You know you are really glowing right now." He said.

"You know you are a good kisser?" she teased.

"So we are now just stating the obvious?"

She chuckled and he pulled her in for another kiss. They laid on the floor, teasing each other and kissing until there was a knock on the door.

Vanessa's irritated voice could be heard through the door saying, "I don't care what you did to make that noise, and I'll leave you alone Kendra, but let me in to grab my toothbrush."

Bracken coughed.

Vanessa's tone shifted to embarrassment. "Oh. Uh, Kendra, it's ok. I'll borrow someones. Or I'll see if Ruth has an extra. I, um I'll find another place to sleep for the night."

Footsteps could be heard echoing off the stairs. Kendra sighed.

Bracken asked, "What's a matter?"

"If Vanessa asks my Grandma for a toothbrush, I'm guessing we have about two minutes before my grandparents are up her to see what the fuss is about. To make sure we aren't- well, taking things too fast." Bracken smiled. Kendra was right that people may get the wrong idea. Both their hair and clothes were ruffled and out of place, and so was Kendra's bed.

He kissed her once on the lips, very quickly, and once on the forehead much longer. "Dream sweetly." He said as he left her room. She smiled, and set about brushing her hair back to place.

She was sitting on her bed re-reading Patton's diary when Grandma and Grandpa burst into the room. "Alright, that's enough with- Kendra?" he asked surprised she was alone. Kendra looked up from her book. " Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Was Bracken in here at any chance?"

"In fact, he happened to stop in earlier to say goodnight. He only stayed a few minutes." She glanced back down at her book.

"Well," said Grandma, "We wanted to make sure everyone was alright." She looked suspiciously at Kendra.

"We heard some _noises_ coming from the attic." Kendra had forgotten. They had fallen off the bed, which was sure to be heard downstairs. She decided to stretch the truth.  
"That's because Bracken tripped on the corner of the bed and fell on to the floor. He was alright, and I didn't think it was serious enough to get you."she smiled.

"Hmmm. Alright. Well, goodnight then." Her Grandparents left the room, and were sure to close the door.

"Goodnight!" Kendra called after them. When they were out of earshot, she let out a sigh. She smiled as she climbed in to bed and closed her eyes. It certainly was a good night.

Kendra woke up to the sound of her wristwatch's alarm. It was 11:45 PM. She planned to go meet with Seth, for she had gotten his note.

She haphazardly threw on sweatpants and a jacket, and snook outside to the yard. Seth was already there, even though it was 11:56, which meant he really wanted to talk to Kendra.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"What's up?" she asked.

He crossed his arms. "First off I have something big to tell you. Second, what happened between you and Gavin? Something is definitely up. Don't lie to me." She sighed.

"Seth, it's complicated. I don't even now yet. I have a lot of confusing feelings about him. It's gonna take time, for sure, before I feel comfortable around him." Seth starred at her waiting for more.

"Bracken implied he thinks about me a lot. And he made sure I realized how sorry he was. It was odd. I pitied him, but I had broken off my connection to him so long ago, I didn't think seeing him would matter. But it hurt a lot. Old wounds are now freshly opened, and- and-and it's exausting." Her shoulders slumped down. "And there's some good news. Bracken officially asked me out."

Seth tried to congratulate her, but managed to awkwardly pat her back. "So that's what the noise was- ugh never mind"Seth said and he looked a bit disgusted. "Forget I mentioned that."

She smiled at him. "No problem. So what's your news?"

Seth had almost forgot. "It's time I brought Vasilis to the Singing sisters."

Kendra turned pale. "How do you know?"

"I just- it just feel right. I'm supposed to go. I know it's a bad time, with Gavin here, but I need to do it now. Trust me." Kendra looked him in the eyes and saw that he was sincere, yet holding something back. "Alright. But come back quick, ok?"

Tears filled in her eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." he said. "I just wanted to let you know before anyone else. I'm leaving in four days."

She nodded. She knew this would happen soon.

"Be safe. Be smart. Don't deliberately try to earn idiot points, ok?" He smiled and said, "I won't promise to not collect awesome dollars."

"That's a double negative, Seth."

He stuck his tongue at her and said, "Bookworm."

Kendra checked her watch. "We better get back inside." Kendra warned.

"Yeah, you're right. And hey, whatever happens between you and Gavin and Bracken, good luck." Kendra turned so her brother couldn't see her scowl, and walked back in the house.

When she got to her room, she noticed that Vanessa had not made it back to the room after all. Too tired to find he now, she would have to ask the blix where she spent the night in the morning. Kendra passed out asleep on the bed.

(A/N SOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think? :D A little fluff makes the world go round! And for those who like Gavin, he will get his shot too (don't worry, I'm fair ;)

And (*if I don't already say it enough*) PLEASE REVIEW! 5 for two more chapters. Oh my gosh, it's a pattern. Go figure.

Goodnight my lovelies, and happy reading!)


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast and Lunch

During Breakfast, Kendra noticed the obvious tension. Seth was nervous and Warren seemed to be busy staring at Vanessa, and the jokes were not consistent. Grandpa and Grandma were taking turns staring at Kendra and Bracken suspiciously. Bracken seemed to make it worse by staring at Kendra. Kendra just looked at her food. Tanu seemed oblivious to it all, and seemed to be over enjoying his pancakes.

Seth blurted out, "So I'm going to the singing sisters in four days." All eyes turned to him. "You know. With Vasilis. The timing- well it's right. So I'm, um, yeah. I should prepare."

"This is a serious decision." Grandpa said. "Although you have a serious responsibility. Seth, we will help you prepare immediately. Come in to the study, so we can further discuss..." his voice was lost as he left the room. Seth followed him. Tanu got up, and said, "I'll go see how I can help Seth."

"I'll go do the dishes." Grandma said, and was gone.

All that were left were Kendra, Bracken, Warren, and Vanessa.

"Where did you end up sleeping last night?" Kendra asked Vanessa. Warren stared at his plate and smiled.

"With a friend. I mean, of course," Vanessa was trying not to blush, "in a friends room. On the subject Kendra, what exactly were you doing last night behind a locked door?" Bracken glared at her. "We were as pure as you and Warren, I assume." he said.

Warren coughed, and Vanessa glowed pink. She mumbled under her breath, "I hope not."

"Well this has been fun." Warren said as he clapped his hands. "I really need to go- do something now." He stumbled over his chair as he left the room and Vanessa put her head in her hands.

"Please don't tell Stan." she muttered.

Kendra smiled. "I think it's wonderful! You should tell everyone you want to be a couple, make it public. You and Warren fit together."

"You think so?" Vanessa smiled. She twirled her hair absentmindedly on her finger. "I'll talk to Warren about it. You should take your own advice." She glanced at Bracken, who pretend to not be listening to the conversation.

Kendra winked and said, "I'm pretty sure things are on the next level."

"You mean you guys-"

"No!" They both shouted. Vanessa chuckled. "Over defensive much?"

"We just kissed. Honestly. But we are officially a couple." Kendra beamed with pride.

Bracken stood up. "If you will excuse me, I have to go make a call to the fairy queen. I left the coin in my room." Kendra remembered how Seth had communicated with Bracken using an enchanted coin, and wondered if this worked in the same way. She decided to ask Bracken later.

"So." Vanessa said after Bracken had left. "Want to come with me to bring food to the prisoner?"

Kendra asked, "What?"

Vanessa chuckled. "It's my turn to bring food to Gavin. Want to help?" Kendra nodded platonically. "Great. Come in to the kitchen, and help me make something for him to eat."

Kendra watched as Vanessa whipped up a batch of eggs and toast, and put it on a long, blue tray. "Four star prison food, huh?" Kendra couldn't help laughing.

They made their way in to the dungeon, but not as deep as last time Kendra had visited him. He was in Vanessa's old cell. Kendra didn't know when they had moved him, but she was glad she hadn't been a part of it. The more tie with Gavin she spent, the more she was doubting herself. Something was wavering in the back of her mind... and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

When they approached the door, Gavin was lying down in the bed. He had his eyes closed and he was obviously dreaming. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, and Kendra couldn't tell what he was wearing.

She hoped he had pajamas.

Vanessa ran the fork along the bars of the cell, and the clanging woke up Gavin. He looked surprised, and jumped out of his bed as if to intercept an intruder. He was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

With a dazed expression, he realized the situation and dove under the blanket. Kendra giggled.

"A bit exposed their, Gavin?" Vanessa teased.

Gavin just grinned, although he was blushing. "I bet Kendra didn't mind."

Kendra found herself blushing too. What was it about Gavin?

"Brought you breakfast, sleeping beauty. Come get it." Vanessa made him walk, wrapped in the blanket. to retrieve the food. Kendra noticed that while he was mostly covered, the blanket kept shifting so that areas around his shoulders and stomach were exposed. He was very tan, much more than Bracken, and his muscles clearly stuck out on his abdomen. She guessed this was from surviving alone on a preserve for so long, then realized she had been ogling him a second too long.

She forced herself to look away. Gavin started eating the food, and said, mouth full of eggs, "So, where's fairyboy?"

Kendra lowered her eyebrows. "Be nice Gavin. He- well he's my boyfriend."

Gavin chewed his eggs much slower. "Mmmm hm."

After a moment filled with the sounds of eating, Gavin said, "So he doesn't like you to be alone with me, huh? Bah, what good company comes from a demon. Or even a dragon, right? Well, he's wrong. You can come down here whenever you like, Kendra, and I'll prove it to you."

Kendra didn't know what to say. She was curious as to what would happen when she talked to the real Gavin. Especially alone. In fact, she really wanted to come down here more often. But some loyalty to Bracken told her it was a bad idea. Still, she could not quite grasp why. Possibly because Bracken was so distrustful of demons...

Vanessa cleared her throat, as if interrupting a private moment. Kendra had forgotten she was there.

"Well, we should be going. There's a lot to do around the preserve." She turned, and then Gavin called back, "Wait! Before you go, can I request a couple things? A shower or a bath would be lovely, as well as some fresh clothes and, uh, some clean underwear."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "I'll see what Stan says. If yes, I'll send someone down later. If no, see you at lunch." Gavin nodded. "See you later, Kendra." Kendra tried her hardest to erase the picture of Gavin in his underwear from memory. No luck.

A moment before they were out of the dungeon, Vanessa turned to Kendra. "I like that boy and you." she said.

"Vanessa, how can you say that? I'm with Bracken, and we are happy together." Kendra looked unconvinced by her own statement. "Besides, you just don't like unicorns."

Vanessa shrugged.

"Kendra, think logically. He told you that he can grow old, right? You could have a normal life, and not have to sacrifice yourself as an eternal to be with a thousand year old pony. Gavin's no longer a demon. He knows the magical world, yet he is a normal boy. You could be a normal teenage girl for a change." Kendra wavered. She hadn't thought of that. Then she said, "It doesn't matter Vanessa. It's about loyalty, character, and personality. Not normalcy."

Vanessa held her hands up. "I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just saying, I see you two have chemistry, and I approve." This made Kendra blush even redder. She hated how visual her red cheeks were, and how it betrayed her feelings.

Vanessa realized Kendra was through talking. She turned away from Kendra, and as she was walking away said, "Just think about it."

Kendra sighed. Another thought to occupy her tired brain.

She went to find Seth to spend time with him before his journey, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Giving up, she went to visit Bracken. She wanted a reminder of why she chose him. He was laying on his bed in Seth's room tossing a coin up and catching it while listening to music. He looked enough like a normal teenage boy, Kendra decided. Yet the phrase _ thousand year old pony_ kept bouncing around in her head. He turned, and smiled when he saw her.

She came and sat down by his feet. "Hey."

"Hey?"

"Yep. That's how I greet all my unicorn boyfriends." she said rather platonically. He smiled. "What song is this?" she asked.

He looked toward the speaker at the wall. "I don't know. I have it on the radio. Go check it."

"_Candlelight _by Relient K." she read from the radio.

Catchy tune, thought Kendra. The lyrics blazed by in the bubbly pop tune. But she liked it.

"Did you know I can play the guitar?" Bracken asked. Kendra laughed. "You are full of surprises. Is it a unicorn-wide talent, or just you?"

"Just me. Well, technically I learned how to play the lute, but it transfers over."

"Play for me sometime."

"I promise."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Kendra asked playfully. They moved closer and closer together.

"A unicorn never lies." He said, as he held up one hand. She giggled, and he grabbed her around the waist. She playfully tried to squirm away, and he kept pulling her closer and tickling her. Eventually he gave up, and set her down to receive a quick kiss.

"Ok, I trust you." Kendra smiled. They were now sitting on the wooden bed, leaning against the wall. Their shoulders were touching, and they held hands. Kendra closed her eyes, and was almost asleep when Seth burst through the door.

"Seth!" They both yelled. Bracken looked at Kendra and said, "We've got to stop doing that."

Seth froze. He was halfway across the room when he noticed them closely sitting on the bed.

"Oh no, lovebirds. Not in here. This is a cootie free zone and I intend to keep it that way, thank you very much."Seth looked disgusted by the couple, and pantomimed as if their presence blinded him. Bracken chuckled. "One day soon Seth, you'll be ushering us out because you have a girl on your arm." Seth raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Please, Bracken."

Kendra nodded her head in agreement. "Bracken, the only emotions he is capable of are hunger and courage. Love does not compute."

"Hey!" Seth remarked. "I could get a girl if I wanted. I just-" he stopped for a moment. "I don't wanta right now."

"Kendra, what time is it?" Bracken asked, changing the subject.

"11:35" she replied.

"Let's leave Seth alone, and have an early lunch. I have something I want to discuss." Bracken announced.

As they left the room, Kendra swore she heard Seth mutter something along the lines of, "I could get any girl I want." as he plopped down on to his bed.

Bracken and Kendra made sandwiches, then took their picnic lunch outside. While munching on a cucumber, Kendra asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Good news, or bad new first?" Bracken asked. Kendra thought for a moment. "Good news."

Bracken glowed with excitement. "The Fairy Queen has told me that her realm is almost ready for a mortal. You can visit with me in two weeks time!" Kendra was so excited. She was going to travel to the fairy kingdom. Let alone, a place she had dreamt about for years, she would be the first human to ever visit. Yet some awful feeling tugged at her gut. "What's the bad news?" she asked.

Bracken's face fell. "Well, we seem to have a slight glitch with the barrier between dimensions. If you or any human entered now, Kendra, you would turn in to a flower. But don't worry, it's almost fixed. However, we have to shut the shrine at Fablehaven down for a few days to fix it. The Fairy Queen wants me on the other side, helping focus her energy while we fix this. I'm sorry Kendra, but I must leave tomorrow, and I won't be back for two weeks at least."

He looked dejected, but then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was circular, and looked like an old coin. "We can use this to talk between realms. I strengthened the connection, and enchanted it so it will always come back to your pocket." He smiled and handed her the coin.

"Is this how you talked to the Fairy Queen earlier?"

Bracken nodded.

The coin made the news slightly bearable for Kendra, but still depressing. "I'm going to miss you so much. We are going to talk at least once a day."

"At least!" He resounded. "And at least I have you for now." He smiled, and held her hand.

Just then Grandpa came out of the house. "Bracken?" he asked. "Would you be willing to donate a clean shirt or two for Gavin? Seth's don't exactly fit." Kendra giggled at the image of Gavin in one of Seth's shirts. The pants would be much too short, and his stomach would be exposed as well. Seth had not hit the same kind of growth spurt as Gavin.

Bracken looked as though he had found an annoying splinter in his thumb, but responded, "Sure. I'll be there in a minute." He turned to Kendra. "We'll talk tonight, I promise." She nodded and reluctantly let his hand slip out of hers. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight, inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

Bracken was in an irritable mood. Not only was he giving Gavin two of his shirts and a pair pants that Kendra happened to have complimented, but he had to be the one to take down the clothes to the demon. He had asked Vanessa to do it for him, but she shrugged her shoulders and said with a smile that she was busy.

Stupid Blixes.

He was already halfway to Gavin's cell, and dreading the encounter.

At least, thought Bracken, Kendra isn't visiting the prisoner. Bracken was slightly nervous about his new girlfriend's past relationship with the dragon, and had just reason to be. He knew she felt betrayed by Gavin, yet he could sense that she pitied him. Compassion was a dangerous thing.

Bracken was trying to be honest with himself. He knew he was a bit old fashioned, as well as ancient. He had heard Vanessa talking to Kendra about how she may lead a normal life with Gavin, if it was true that he had continued aging. He stopped for a moment to think that Gavin had definitely not been completely honest in the past. But Bracken was reluctant to have Kendra give up her morality for him. She may change her mind too late, and watch horrified as everyone she loves dies. He was not sure he wanted to put her through such torture.

And there was another thing that bothered him. Why had she not returned the verbal _I love you _when they had been in the dungeon? Was she guarded? Was she just surprised?

Still, another factor was how much Kendra felt romantically attracted to Gavin. Bracken knew that Kendra did not say she felt that way now, but things could change. He loved Kendra honestly, and just wanted her to be happy. He decided that he would let Kendra make the final decision, and support her in whatever she chose. No anger. No bitterness.

Being the better man was difficult, especially when the idea of Kendra growing old with a Demon was so distasteful. He worried, especially with his trip in the following weeks, if Gavin would have the same maturity. He doubted it.

He hoped they decided what to do with Gavin, and it included transporting him far away, before Kendra found her feelings. The ultimate end, however, would be if Kendra chose Bracken on her own. He could only hope for that though, and not influence her mind. She would choose who she loved more, or ultimately couldn't live without.

Bracken sighed, and shook the bad thoughts from his mind.

He could not afford to show any weakness around Gavin.

As Bracken approached the prison door, he noticed Gavin stand up from the cot.

"Afternoon, sparkles."

This was not going to go well. Bracken was already snarling. Bracken opened the door, and tossed the sack of clothes to Gavin. He caught them with one hand.

"Those are yours. Best we could do on short notice. Stan said he ordered you more clothes, but they will take a few days to get here."

Gavin sat down, and searched through the sack. He pulled out a maroon button up shirt, a black v-neck shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"These look about your size." Gavin commented. Bracken nodded. "They were mine."

"Hmm. I always thought unicorns wore rainbows and spider webs woven by fairies." Bracken's anger was palpable. "I thought devil wore red and had claws, but guess everything doesn't come in obvious packages."

Gavin's smile disappeared. Gavin mumbled something under his breath as he put the clothes back in the bag.

"What was that?" Bracken asked sharply.

Gavin titled his head up, and looked Bracken directly in the eye. He stood up to his full height, and was maybe an inch taller than Bracken. "I said, stupid unicorns don't know everything." The boys were standing only a few inches apart. One more misstep, and blows could be thrown.

Bracken held his ground. Bracken saw Gavin's arm twitch, however he changed his mind and turned away. "Not worth it. Not now. Tell Kendra I said hello."

This angered Bracken more than anything, yet he kept his cool. He turned to leave, locking the door behind him. Before he left the hall, he remembered something, and called back to Gavin, "Stan's allowing you to use the shower tomorrow before you eat breakfast. Someone will come down and get you, and bring you to the main house."

Bracken waited for a response, and got none. He continued walking again when he heard, "I hear you're going out of town for the week. Kendra's going to be lonely." This was the final straw. Bracken turned with anger, marched back to the prison door, and through clenched teeth said, "Watch your tongue. If I need to, I can make living here very difficult for you. If I deem you as a threat, or even a disturbance, I can convince Stan to send you so far away, you won't come back from the dead." Bracken threatened.

Gavin raised his arms in false defeat. "That's a little dark for you, don't you think? Isn't your kind supposed to stand for good, and oh I don't know-purity?" He emphasized the word _purity _so that Bracken understood it was meant as a blow to his and Kendra's relationship.

"We often turn to drastic measure when protecting virtuous maidens."

Gavin huffed.

Bracken narrowed his eyes. "Do not talk to her. Do not interact with her. Do not THINK of her. If you lay one finger on her while I'm gone, cause her once millisecond of despair, I will make sure you exist to endure eternal torment. Don't. Push. Me."

Gavin kept a straight face. "I'll keep that in mind. Along with... other possibilities." He smirked.

"You're walking a very thin line."

"I'm a pretty good acrobat."

Bracken turned in frustration and stormed up the stairs. He was finished talking with the Demon.

The afternoon was mostly non eventful for Kendra. She spent a few hours or so doing chores with Seth, and they talked about his mission. He couldn't share much, but she knew he was leaving for Brazil. They talked about the country, as well as what he planned on packing and roughly what he was planning on doing. Their chores took them from the barn, to the garden, and to select places around the yard. Dale had shown them minimal tasks that could assist the preserve day-to-day.

Afternoon turned to evening, and everyone gathered for dinner. Tanu had helped Grandma make an authentic Hawaiian dish that he had learned from his mother. It was made of chicken and rice infused with garlic and rosemary, and tasted delicious to Kendra.

Bracken seemed tense and frustrated, and Kendra wondered what was wrong. She didn't ask, but reassuringly tapped his foot with hers under the table. He looked surprised, but smiled at her once he realized what had happened.

Not loud enough for anyone at the table but him to hear, she asked, "You ok?"

He seemed to slip in and out of another daze before muttering, "Just a little distracted, don't worry about it."

His mood changed drastically after that, and Kendra almost thought her comment provoked the change. It was as if he put in an effort so she remembered him positively while he was in he Fairy Kingdom. Something felt off though. It felt phony, unauthentic. He was trying too hard.

Dinner ended with a slice of chocolate chip banana bread, and people soon dissipated.

Kendra and Bracken snuck unnoticed to the yard, and lay in the grass by the edge of the tree line. They held hands and gazed at the night sky. Bracken was brilliant at recognizing constellations, and spoke as if he had known some of them personally.

Kendra hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Bracken gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened gradually, and she yawned.

"What time is it?"

He chuckled. "Past midnight. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't wake you."

He extended a hand, and Kendra gladly accepted it. They walked slowly back towards the house.

"I may be gone by the time you get up." Bracken blurted. "In fact, I'm going to leave right now. The sooner I go, the sooner I can be back."

Kendra sighed. "That's true."

Bracken stopped on the back porch, and he seemed flustered. "Kendra, I want you to be safe while I'm gone."

He chose his words carefully, as if rehearsed, yet they annoyed her slightly. He made her sound like some obedient hound.

Her smile flickered. "What I mean," he continued, "is that I want you to stay away from... Gavin." He acted as though the name pained him.

She was frowning now. "Bracken, I don't think he's so bad. And, I promise I won't visit him with out a friend. This really isn't important right now."

Bracken sighed sadly. She just didn't get it. Trying to reassure him that Gavin was not evil was worse than if she was afraid of the demon. He looked at her in the eyes. "I trust you." he said, but his voice quivered slightly. It wasn't a total lie. It was Gavin he didn't trust.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Bracken kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

There was a pause, and then Kendra said, "I love you too."

Bracken was not as relieved as he had hoped, but some of the pressure drifted off his shoulders. He squeezed Kendra's hand once, and then they parted ways.

"See you in a week!" Bracken said as he left the porch, heading in the direction of the fairy shrine.

Kendra smiled, "Don't flirt with too many fairies."

Bracken winked. Kendra again watched him until the outline of his body disappeared, and he was just another tree in the forrest.

When Kendra got back in her room, she noticed that Vanessa was again absent from the other bed. The door had been wide open, and unlocked. She wondered if Vanessa had grown accustomed to Warren's room...

The thought made Kendra blush.

She put on her favorite pair of pajamas, teal blue with purple polka dots. The pattern was a bit obnoxious, but they were as soft as silk.

She slipped in to bed, and tried to fall asleep.

(A/N: Hello :)

First off, NEVER had I expected so many GavinxKendra lovers... and don't worry, your time to shine is almost upon us. If you are impatient, remember how long it takes to forgive someone, and how impossibly hard it must be. They must build trust before anything interesting can happen, and to rush this would feel wrong.

As for Bracken in this chapter, if you can tell he is unsure WAY TO GO. I'm trying to show his worries, and that he is not oblivious but as mixed up as Kendra is over all this.

Writing Gavin and Bracken argue is just too fun!

So, I'm gonna ask for 5 reviews for one chapter. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's a good one ;)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in suggestions and critiques, questions and comments. As well, I would love some fashion advice for Gavin. What do you think his style is?

I LOVE YOU ALL)


	9. Chapter 9: Squeaky Clean Fun

Kendra had tossed and turned the night before, and had eventually given up the idea of sleep. She read from her favorite place in Patton's journal, and that eased her mind. She had eventually got an hour or two of rest, but she still woke up with a headache.

Kendra decided that a shower would ease her throbbing head, and didn't think anyone would be using it this early in the morning. She looked for her bathrobe, but couldn't find it. So she grabbed two towels instead.

After wrapping one towel around herself and grabbing her shower bag, she headed downstairs. She heard whispering voices in the dining room, but no one in the bathroom. Assuming the voices were Grandma and Grandpa, who were _always _up before her but had their own bathroom, she opened the door.

The mirror was coated with steam, and the air was moist; someone had just taken a shower. Admiring himself in the mirror, was Gavin. He turned, and looked as shocked as she felt.

She gasped and slammed the door closed.

Gavin, thankfully, had a towel wrapped around his waist. Still, so many things were running through her mind.

_Why is he not in his cell? His hair was wet. Oh god, was he just in the shower? Oh my god. He looked really tan... His hair clings around his face when it's wet... and he had hair on his stomach leading to... Oh god, what am I thinking?_

She checked herself, and made sure the towel around her body was firmly in place. She was horrified to think she almost dropped the towel.

She was sure this was the most embarrassed she had ever felt in her life.

Unsure of what she was about to do, she headed to the kitchen. She found Grandma and Grandpa as she expected.

"Kendra! You're up. Why have you got a towel around..." Grandpa began, but Kendra interrupted him.

"What the HELL is Gavin doing in the shower?" Grandpa turned white. Kendra was unsure whether it was because she had just cursed, which she rather avoided often as possible, or because she he Grandfather had the image of her and a boy in the shower.

"I beg your pardon?" Grandma piped in.

"I was on my way to take a shower downstairs, and GAVIN was already in there! How could he have gotten there? Do you think he could have escaped from-"

"Kendra, don't worry about it. I brought him up here this morning, although I told him to lock the door." Grandpa looked flustered. "You can use the shower in our room for now." Kendra nodded, but was still unsettled.

"So we are just gonna let him wander the house unguarded now?" Kendra asked, annoyed. However, her face was still as red as an inner-watermelon and it was hard for her to maintain a stern image.

Grandma shifted her feet. "We thought we could keep an eye on him from the kitchen. No one needed to wait outside the door. I was going to discus, er, shifts on his chaperones at breakfast"

Kendra grew angrier. "Wonderful time to take a break." she huffed.

Grandpa looked at Grandma, and then said to Kendra. "Uh, one more thing. Please don't react immediately to this. We are going to move Gavin from his cell to Seth's guest room. In a few days, when Seth leaves, he will move in with Warren so we can keep an eye on him." Kendra thought how Vanessa was not going to like that...

Then it hit her. Gavin _was_ free to roam the house. He could go _wherever_ he wanted. "You trust him that much?" she asked.

"We trust Bracken's authority." Grandpa said trying to sound convincing. Bracken's warning played though Kendra's mind: _stay away from... Gavin._

A horrible sense of dread loomed over her mind, but the only reaction Kendra could omit was a nod. "Seth is ok with this?"

Another nervous glance from Grandma. "We assume he will be. Your brother is becoming quite a responsible, reasonable young man." Kendra huffed again, exasperated. Everything in the world seemed flipped upside down.

"I'm going to go take that shower now." she said in a dangerous tone. She grabbed her shower bag, and left the kitchen, bothered by her Grandparents and how they were handling this situation. They had trusted Vanessa much less when she had been in the prison.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her shoulders hunched when she ran into Gavin in the hallway. She became aware that she was still only dressed in a towel, while he had thrown on Brackens black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was still damp, but now it was styled. Kendra admitted to herself that she liked it messy better, but he still looked intimidatingly like he walked off a runway.

Ironically, they were both almost reduced to stuttering.

Gavin's eyes widened. They glanced down towards Kendra for a moment, and Kendra glared at him. He looked embarrassed to have caught her in a towel, but not unpleased.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I, I didn't think you would still- never mind," he shook his head while smiling, and turned around. He didn't walk away though, and he was blocking Kendra's route to her grandparents room.

She coughed awkwardly, and said, "Sorry I walked in on you earlier. I mean, I didn't see anything, but I mean I opened the door. I mean, if I knew you were in the bathroom, I wouldn't have gone in, not if you only had a towel on, which I guess I do now and I'm just gonna stop talking." she rambled brought her hand to her forehead.

He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head with his left arm. Kendra was aware of the muscles in his shoulder. "You know, a towel suits you." he teased.

She blushed, unsure if it was a genuine compliment or if he was trying to lighten the mood. Or both.

"I have to get past you." she squeaked. There was no way that she could go forward without passing next to him, no way without pushing him backwards.

He turned around still smiling, but had his eyes closed. "I promise I won't peek. Just go around me, and tell me when to open my eyes."

She snook by him, careful not to touch him. The fit was so close, however, at one point her arm brushed his hip. "SORRY." she yelled, and covered her mouth as she hurried past him. Gavin chuckled, and said, "It's ok. Really." His face was slowly growing red as well. Kendra noticed this. It was odd to her, for Bracken rarely turned this color. Gavin seemed much less in control of his emotions.

They stood there for a moment. Then Kendra remembered that she was supposed to say something. "I'm through. You can open your eyes now." Kendra said to his back.

"Thanks." he said. He was almost going to add something, but he stopped himself. He began walking the opposite direction of Kendra. She turned, and continued on to her Grandparent's room.

Unbeknownst to Kendra, Gavin turned around and watched her leave. He was smiling.

The shower cleared Kendra's mind. She inhaled the steam, and let all of her thoughts drift away. No longing for Bracken, no sorrow for Gavin, and especially no thoughts of plush blue towels.

No thoughts of steamy mirrors, and bodies pressed against them.

No thoughts of moisture dripping down a naked back.

No thoughts of an unruly mop of messy brown hair.

Kendra was definitely not thinking about anything.

She took and unnecessarily long shower, even sure to wash her hair three times. She felt... Dirty. Unclean. Impure.

She prolonged her stay in her grandparents room as well, tiding up the nightstand and such. For some reason she was nervous to re-enter the hall way.

She stared at the door knob for 3 minutes before finally turning it. She peeked in to the hallway before proceeding, then scurried along as quick as possible to avoid anyone on the path to her room.

She turned one hallway. There was laughter coming from the kitchen. More people were awake. She ran by, and was quickly heading up the attic home free.

She got behind the safety of the attic door, and locked it. Her legs turned to jelly, and she slumped with her back against the wall. So much adrenaline for such a short walk. But this was a new kind of nervous, one she had never felt. It was unnerving.

Kendra was doubting her own thoughts, and that was never good. It would be easy if she was simply disgusted by Gavin. If he was repulsive, or easy to hate.

But a part of her wanted to be with him, and talk to him. While she was being honest with herself, a small part of her was glad she had walked in on him. It made him the vulnerable one for once.

If only he hadn't turned the tables again in the hallway. She sighed. She would have to get him back for that one, and she had plenty of chances now that he was staying in the house.

Kendra picked out one of her favorite outfits, a blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans. She brushed back her hair, and braided it over her shoulder.

She stared at her face in the mirror. Suddenly deciding to be creative, she pulled out her makeup bag. She didn't own much, and saved it usually for special occasions. She had taken to using it when Bracken was around.

_What the heck?_ she thought._ I could use the practice. _

She dabbed a small bit of deep brown eyeliner with some faint bronze eyeshadow, followed by a darker brown shadow at the corner of her eye. She smiled. Understated, yet it brought out the gold flecks in her hazel eyes.

She walked confidently down stairs towards breakfast.

"Morning everyone." She called without making eye contact. She grabbed her plate off the table, and took it to the kitchen. Breakfast was served buffet style as usual.

She loaded her plate with apple sausage, pancakes (they looked like blueberry), and a fried egg. She was paying extra attention to her plate and not to spill it, so she didn't notice everyone who was sitting around the table. When she finally sat down at her usual spot, she noticed everyone was silent.

And staring at her.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Seth coughed, and looked down at his half empty plate. He was hiding a smile. Kendra looked towards him. He gestured somewhat obviously to the far end of the table.

Kendra looked towards where he indicated, and saw Gavin. He was sitting with a plate of food more massive then Kendra's. Except he wasn't eating. He was more staring awestruck at Kendra.

No one even took a breath. They were awaiting her reaction.

"Oh. Good morning Gavin." She said before taking a large bite of eggs. Everyone looked shocked, and Warren's jaw almost hit the floor.

Suddenly, the normal joyous atmosphere returned. Breakfast resumed as if nothing had happened. Gavin was the only one who looked distressed. He hardly picked at his food, and couldn't seem to make eye contact. Seth got him to join in on a few jokes, but he was mostly quiet.

This bothered Kendra. Where was Mr. Charm?

"Are you ok, Kendra?" Seth asked her. She shook her head, as if realizing for the first time she was scowling in the general direction of Gavin.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine, really. I'm just daydreaming. About your trip." This got Seth distracted, and he started talking about some problem with air travel.

"Talk about airline food..."

But Kendra hardly was listening. She watched Gavin play with his fork between his fingers. Suddenly, he looked up, and their eyes met for a moment. She looked away, and blushed. He continued to play with his pancake.

Kendra tried not to obviously listen when he excused himself to the restroom.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "So. While Gavin is out of the room, I think it is important to say he must be supervised." Kendra nodded.

"I propose we take shifts. We shall count from dinner to breakfast as his room mate's duty. I think switching off at meals will be a good plan. From breakfast to lunch, then lunch to dinner. Just take him along your daily schedule, and let him help if he can."

She couldn't stop herself before the words crawled out of her throat.

"I can watch him today."

If the eyes hadn't been watching her before, they were now. "Are you sure, Kendra?" Grandma asked.

"You're fine being with him all day?"

Kendra nodded. "I can handle him. Besides, Bracken trusts him, right?" Grandpa seemed embarrassed. His own logic used against him. "Very well." Grandpa said.

Just then Gavin arrived back from the restroom.

"I miss anything?" he asked with a half smile.

"Just that Kendra's gonna babysit you all day long." Seth joked.

Kendra blushed when he said it like that. Gavin seemed a bit in shock, but he was smiling.

He turned to Kendra. "Where to first?"

She turned her mouth. "Well, let's start with checking on Viola. Someone has to milk her." Gavin laughed.

"Lead the way." and he gestured out with his arms.

Kendra momentarily had forgotten anyone else was in the room until Vanessa coughed.

"Well. Um. Have you ever milked a cow before?"

"Nope." he said. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Still more qualified than Warren." Vanessa mumbled.

"Hey!" Warren said, but he was clearly delighted at being teased. Sort of a shock to Kendra, he took her hand. It made her smile. That gave her the needed confidence boost.

"See you later Grandma, Grandpa, Seth, Tanu, Warren." Kendra said with a wave as she lead Gavin out the porch door.

**(A/N: HELLO PEOPLE :) **

**Sorrry for the wait, midterms are a dragggg**

**So I'm back! I am really happy with the way this, and the next chapter turned out. I have it all ready to go, just needs some editing so it should be up tonight or tomorrow :D**

**Get ready Gavin fans... **

**BUH DA DA DA**

**ah huh, excuse the dramatic music. **

**As always, please review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you WANT **

**I'm more likely to write when this happens. ;)**

**Author out: peace) **


	10. Chapter 10: Adventures in Babysitting

Kendra kept up a brisk pace. Gavin's steps were longer than hers, but he walked much slower. She tried to make him keep up with her, but he just continued walking slowly. She decided to slow down, so not to lose him. She matched his gait, slightly annoyed.

Gavin followed Kendra to the barn silently for a while, then attempted conversation.

"So. Chores, huh. Is that what you usually do for fun around here?"

She paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. She chewed on her bottom lip, then said, "There's a lot of work to be done. We have to make sure the preserve runs smoothly. After Seth and I do our chores, we are free to do whatever we want."

"What do you like to do?" He asked casually.

She, again, was hesitant. "Well, Seth likes to play football with the satyrs. Sometimes he takes Hugo out on the preserve. Grandpa pretends not to notice. I'm sure you'd be welcome to join his games."

Gavin shook his head. "No, Kendra. I was wondering what _you_ like to do." He smiled.

She blushed slightly, and tried to make her pink cheeks less noticeable by turning away from Gavin, but it just made the color more distinct.

"Well, I really like reading books. Although I haven't found a new one in a while... I like to go swimming, I like talking to fairies. When Bracken is here, usually we are... uh... well usually I try to be with him."

Gavin through a sour smirk towards the ground. "When does Ponyboy get back? No one was all too anxious to tell me."

Kendra's slight grin faded. "A week, if all goes well."

Gavin nodded. "Looks like for the next week, you'll have to settle for hanging with me instead of that old Unicorn." He imitated Bracken by crossing his eyes and making a sound that might have resembled a horse. Kendra tried to hold in a giggle, but it snuck passed her nose. She quickly restrained herself when it dawned on her that she was laughing at Bracken.

They continued walking to the barn in silence.

Soon, they approached the rustic building, weathered from Graulus's escape some months before. Kendra propped open one of the large doors, and lead Gavin inside.

The cow let out a mournful moo as they approached, and Kendra sighed. She was desperately in need of a milking.

She turned to Gavin, and pointed towards the corner where they kept some spare gloves and aprons. She noticed his face was pale.

She chuckled. "First time milking?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I honestly never thought I'd even milk a _regular_ cow. I've seen it done a few times though. Once at Lost Mesa." his eyes clouded over, as if he was trying not to remember something. "And once when I was a little boy."

Kendra pressed her lip into a thin line. She didn't like to think that Gavin had lived as a child so long ago. It made him seem untouchable, and inhuman. She didn't know how to respond anyway, so she turned towards the cow.

She sauntered over to the corner and put on gloves, an apron, and a pair of goggles. Gavin followed her lead.

She was about to lead him to the ladders, when she was caught in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Gavin looked like a mad scientist. The goggles pushed up the back of his hair so it poofed out, and the gloves were far too large. He reminded her of the boys back in her high school that had been forced to do lab experiments in class. They mostly goofed around, and had contests to see who could wear the equipment worst.

He smirked, and asked, "What?" while shrugging. This made it worse for Kendra. Her laughter was infectious, and Gavin joined in.

Her stomach ached, and she had tears in her eyes before she could control herself. "You just look... normal." she smiled.

"Normal?" he asked.

"Like a big normal dork." She shoved him playfully with one arm, and grinned.

He pretended to act offended, but couldn't help smiling. Then he winked at her, and stole the goggles off her head. He hid them behind his back.

"Hey! Give those back." She yelled, placing her hands on her hips. He shook his head no.

"You'll have to catch me!" He yelled as he ran across the barn. She shook her head while faking annoyance, and said, "You are so dead, Gavin."

She chased him around a pile of hay, and back towards the entrance of the barn. He was fast. But she knew she could out maneuver him. He glanced back at her momentarily, and that was his mistake. She dashed in front of him, and stuck out a leg. He tripped on her leg and fell on to a pile of hay.

Kendra clutched her stomach, and laughed. "I got you!"

He didn't move.

She tilted her head, now slightly worried. "Gavin?"

Nothing.

She leaned toward the hay pile. "Gavin this isn't funny. Stop it right now or I'll-"

A hand reached up, and pulled her down. She lost her balance, already leaning over, and fell.

She landed with an oomph right on top of Gavin.

Suddenly everything became incredibly clear, yet Kendra couldn't think. The air became humid. She noticed a small cut above his left eyebrow. His breathing rate was quicker than hers, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. His shoulders were think, and strong, and his arms were muscular. Their legs were touching, and Kendra's feet were tangled with his. If she had set her head down, it would have rested below his neck.

She had planned on yelling at him, but found herself speechless. She opened her eyes wider, and stared into his, the color of melted chocolate.

He was still holding her hand.

She tried to say something. Anything. All she could muster was the word, "Hi." she still had not managed to catch her breath from chasing him.

His smile erupted on his face. "Hi." he uttered melodiously.

They both broke out into laughter. Gavin's laugh reminded Kendra of wonderful things covered in caramel and chocolate, and presents on christmas, and sitting around a campfire. She felt a shiver run from her back to her toes.

"Hi." a disembodied voice sarcastically remarked. Kendra jumped off of Gavin and to her feet, and her cheeks erupted into fireworks.

"Oh. Hello Vanessa." She waved with embarrassment at the Blix, who had watched the whole scene from the barn door.

Gavin stumbled up from the ground. He dusted off his pants. Kendra noticed this did little to remove the straw covering his clothes, and assumed she was covered in it as well.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "I always seem to interrupt, don't I Kendra?"

"Nothing was going on here." Kendra wanted to cover her flaming cheeks. This was worse than when Vanessa had caught her and Bracken.

Vanessa shrugged. "Whatever. I came to see if you wanted help milking Viola. So...?"

Gavin sniffed. "I think we've got it covered."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Ok." she turned to leave, then spun around. "By the way. Kendra, you have a little something right there." She pointed to a piece of hay sticking out of Kendra's hair. She smirked.

"Vanessa, I can expla-"Kendra began.

Vanessa made a gesture like she was zipping her lips, and walked out.

"Well that was embarrassing." Gavin said after a minute. Kendra noted, however, he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Sorry for tripping you." Kendra muttered.

"No harm, no foul." Gavin said, and then added, "It takes a bit more than some hay to stop me."

She raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. Then he looked nervous.

"Here." he said. He leaned towards her, arm stretched out. He stepped towards her. She tensed when she thought he was going to touch her face, then realized her was going to pluck the piece of straw from her hair. She let him.

While he was maneuvering it, and it was pretty stuck, Kendra became aware of how close his mouth was to her. She watched his lips, tracing the pattern with her eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered, as he had to bring up his other hand to work the tangle. Her face was practically pressed to his chest now. Her breathing accelerated, and couldn't control it. He smelled like hiking in the early morning, something earthy and fresh. Like pine mixed with woodsmoke and coffee. She closed her eyes.

"There." he said, and pulled away. He tossed the small piece of straw to the floor.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"So, are you ready to milk a cow?" He asked with a goofy grin. She returned it, and said, "Sure. I'll show you the basics."

There were multiple times over the course of the task that Kendra committed to memory.

Once, where Gavin climbed up behind her on the same ladder. She was showing him how to grasp the udder, and he leaned forward, pressing against her. She could feel him leaning forward to keep his balance. He was attempting to squeeze the udder, and she shook her head and sighed.

"Like this," she said. She grabbed his hand, and guided it correctly.

"Oh, I see." He said.

She nodded, and said, "So now, you can try it on the next ladder. Over there." She pointed to the open station, however her actions were stiff and awkward. He looked dejected, mumbled, "Ok." and slid down the rungs of the ladder.

She wanted to smack her face. For all the books she read, she was such an idiot sometimes.

Another time was when she was sitting down, washing off her gloves, when Gavin walked over. It had only happened for a moment, but he sat on Kendra's lap. He was joking with her, and she laughed before shoving him off, but she again could not hide the blush.

The final thing of importance was when they were all done, and all the aprons were away, he whispered in her ear. He said, "That was fun." This would have been normal under different circumstances, however she could not ignore his tone. It was softer than something friends would say to one another, and the words sort of melted into each other. It made Kendra's hair stand on end.

They walked back to the main house for a late lunch, and joked the whole way over. Simple topics, things like music and food and school. Gavin had attempted high school once out of boredom, and claimed he would never again. He told Kendra about French school systems in the 30's and how they had changed.

She blabbed about her favorite teachers, and her favorite classes. He listened patiently.

He mentioned his favorite style of music was rock, and his favorite song at the moment was Separate Ways by Journey. He told her about all the concerts he had gone to. ACDC, Queen, and Green Day just to name a few. He had even been to an Elvis concert once, back before the King had made it big.

"Music has always been my way to feel emotions, Kendra. When humans ignored me, and I didn't know where to turn, I listened. Before that it was poetry and books." He explained, and he put his hands in his pockets. She was amazed. She waned to have been there for Gavin when he was feeling alone. She wanted to hug him now, to comfort him, but she was unsure how.

"Until I met you." He looked up and smiled. She looked away and blushed.

"Stop being nice." she said firmly.

He looked shocked. "What?" he asked.

"Stop saying things like that, like _I payed attention to you_ or _You changed me_, or anything like that. I'm nothing special. Stop." She looked at him determined.

He looked miserable. "Kendra, when are you going to realize just how special you are? You are the first fairy kind in hundreds of years. Your energy and your heart is so pure, and so- so incredible!" He gestured out with his arms.

"You are a gift. A beauty. A wonder. When I'm around you, I don't feel so _bad_. I feel like you can fix all of my mistakes, and help me to never do anything wrong again. Why can't you see that?" He was almost out of breath.

She looked into his eyes. "I _can_ see that. But you shouldn't be saying it. Bracken..." she faded off.

Gavin looked frustrated. He clenched his fists, and almost yelled, 'What is so important about him?"

"He's all the things you said about me. He's also loyal, brave, funny, charming-" Kendra stopped talking suddenly and looked as if in a daze.

"I'm those things too." Gavin muttered under his breath. Kendra looked confused. She didn't care if she was watching him, she had to get away. She turned and increased her pace.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Kendra, wait!" he spun her around. They both stopped walking about 20 yards from the main house.

Gavin calmed his voice. "Please, I'm just curious. What does he have that I don't?" he searched her eyes.

Kendra looked angry. She stared coldly into Gavin's eyes, and stated "I can trust him completely."

Gavin looked crushed. He let go of Kendra's arm. "I promise, Kendra." he said. "I won't ever stop until you can trust me just as much- no, _more_ than him."

"Gavin. Please. Let's just be friends." She did not say it convincingly, but almost as if pleading. Kendra looked confused as a lost child. "It will be better."

He crunched his face together, but through gritted teeth said, "I will always respect your wishes. But I can't promise you I won't always be here for you. He makes one slip up, one mistake, and I'll be waiting, with open arms." He managed a weak smile.

Kendra thought _Bracken won't mess up _but something in her mind refused to let the words slip out. Instead she just nodded, and they headed towards the house.

**(A/N: DRAMA. TENSION. ROMANCE. WHERE DO KENDRA"S LOYALTIES LIE? **

**Ah ha, see what I did there? OH gosh, I'm patting myself on the back ;) **

**First of all, incase anyone didn't notice, if I ever mention a song you should listen to it! It has something to do with how the character who mentions it is feeling :) **

**As a recap, so far we've heard Bracken listening to Candlelight (by Reliant K) and I think this sums up how he feels about Kendra. Then we have Gavin listening to Separate Ways (by Journey) which is how he feels about Kendra. Not perfect, but pretty close to my feels**

**So... Gavin? Ladies and gents, what do you think? Too fast? Too slow? **

**I think it's seems about right. But please, I need your opinions. **

**Also, we begin to see a more playful/flirty side of Kendra. This can be drawn from one thing: hormones! Ah, glorious, glorious teenage hormones. **

**And a quick apology to all cows and cow milkers out there. I hope I didn't too obviously reveal I am not one of you. **

**Another chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on quality of reviews. **

**Thank you lovely readers) **


	11. Chapter 11: A Trip into Town

They ate lunch sitting in the living room.

Gavin offered to make something, but Grandma had already prepared sandwiches.

Kendra's favorite was bacon lettuce tomato, but Grandma had neglected to include it. This bothered Kendra more than it should have.

She slouched on the couch, and Gavin sat in an armchair across the room. They ate in silence.

Seth walked in three minutes later. Sensing the tense mood, he said, "Who murdered the clown?"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Seth, you are only half as funny as you think you are."

Seth smiled. "I've heard worse. So anyway, has anyone seen my wool socks?"

Kendra and Gavin both nodded no.

"Well, if you see them, yell for me. I'm almost finished packing, and if I can't find them by tomorrow, I guess I'll leave without them."

I had escaped from Kendra's mind that Seth was possibly walking off to his death in two days. She felt instantly guilty for spending so much time thinking about Bracken and Gavin.

"Seth... If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, maybe we could rent that zombie movie? You know, the one you've been talking about." Kendra offered, although it was an obvious attempt to make up for the lack of time.

"NINJA DEATH BLOW 4? I'm in." Seth smiled.

"Count me in too." Gavin said. "I love cheesy horror movies." Kendra frowned. She had hoped her brother and her would get some alone time, even if it meant zombies, but she couldn't exclude Gavin now.

But she hid her doubts, not to give Seth anything to worry about. "I'll go pick it up later, in town. I wonder if we need anything else while I'm there. It's a long drive for only a movie." Kendra trailed off.

"Mind if I come too?" Gavin asked. "I wouldn't mind picking out a few shirts and a new toothbrush."

Kendra tensed again. She really hadn't planned on so much time with Gavin. But again, because she didn't want to protest in front of Seth, she said, "No problem. I'm going to go ask Grandma if I can borrow the car. Be right back." She got up off the couch, and left Gavin and Seth to chat.

She found her Grandma outside, working in the garden. She was wearing a floppy yellow sun hat and gardening gloves. Next to her sat a basket full of freshly trimmed flowers, most of them unrecognizable to Kendra. Fablehaven had a prized garden, full of rare specimens Tanu had been growing for potions. Grandma often pitched in with the pruning.

"Hey Grandma." Kendra greeted.

"Hey is for horses, young lady." Grandma scolded, but she kept her smile. "How are you, dear?"

Kendra smiled too. She really did love her grandparents.

"I'm fine, thanks. I want to make sure that it's ok if I go to town tonight, and borrow the car. I want to rent a movie for Seth's... last day tomorrow." She had a hard time saying those words.

"That's alright with me, and I'm sure your Grandfather will allow it. Just drive carefully." Grandma winked. It was a well-known joke that the knights had sped along Kendra's driver's license process, and she rather enjoyed the teasing. Something about a driver's license gave Kendra a sense of maturity and freedom.

Grandma inhaled quickly, as if a sudden thought had occurred, and she said, "That reminds me. Would you mind picking up a few items at the grocery store?"

"Not at all." Kendra replied.

"There's a list on the kitchen counter. Thank you dear."

"No problem, Grandma." Kendra grinned towards the elderly woman. Grandma continued her work, pulling weeds from the plot of dirt she was kneeling over. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can Gavin come too? He says he wants to buy some clothes and toothpaste."

Grandma nodded. "The clothes we ordered him should arrive any day. But I suppose having a few extra shirts won't harm anyone. If you think it's necessary, I trust you, Kendra." Grandma went back to her weeding.

Kendra halfway smiled. "Thanks." she said, and turned to leave.

Over her shoulder, Grandma called, "Ask Grandpa if you can borrow the credit card. Kendra, please only use it for what's necessary."

"Will do." Kendra yelled back. She headed off to find her Grandfather.

After peeking into her grandparent's room with no success, Kendra went to check in the Study. Sure enough, there was Grandpa at his desk. He had his reading spectacles on, and was looking over a pile of paperwork. When he realized she had entered the room, he looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Kendra." He said, then glanced at his watch. "Well, not quite afternoon yet. May I assist you with anything?"

Kendra felt a nervous pull in her gut. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't like it. She shifted her weight to her heels, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, you see, I am going in to town tonight. To pick up some groceries for Grandma, and run some other errands."

Grandpa raised his eyebrows, interested.

"And she suggested that I borrow the credit card." Kendra spit out rather quickly.

Grandpa nodded. "Very well. It's in the top drawer over there." Grandpa pointed to a wooden chest of drawers. The knobs were made of twisted dark iron, and the wood was dark. It resembled a very old piece of furniture. Kendra yanked open the top drawer. It did not open smoothly, but she managed to shimmy a wide enough gap to grab the shiny silver plastic rectangle through the top of the drawer. She turned to exit the study. "Thanks Grandpa!" She called.

"Remember to wear a jacket, it's supposed to be cold tonight." He said, his eyes returning to his paperwork.

Kendra decided to swing by the living room first, to tell Gavin the plan before grabbing the car keys and the shopping list.

When she entered the room, she noticed Seth was nowhere to be seen. Gavin was lounged out on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when she walked in.

"Hello" he said. His eyes slowly fell back to the pages. She stood in front of the couch. "Hello. Where'd Seth go?" She asked patiently.

Gavin shrugged. "He said he was going to his room a while back claiming _books are no fun_."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "That sounds like Seth."

Gavin said nothing, apparently engrossed in his book. Kendra tried to glance at the front of the book, but it was a hard copy without the cover jacket.

"Whatcha reading?" She said casually. He looked towards her, finally aware of another person in the room. He sat up, folded his page, and sat the book to his side.

"Oh, some story I found laying around. It's decent. It started with a boy who was in love with a villager, and to win her heart he goes on an adventure."

"Sounds interesting." she remarked.

Gavin nodded. "The girl he pines for is really quite nasty. He deserves much better. But he loves her anyway. He sees a fallen star, and goes searching for it, only to discover the star is a beautiful woman. He has a time limit to get the star back to his love, or she will marry another man."

Kendra frowned.

Gavin continued. "I'm telling it all wrong. I promise, it's much better than it sounds. The best part is that on his adventure, the main character grows as a person. He learns to sword fight, and how to talk to ladies." Gavin smirked.

"But does he end up with the awful village girl? The one who doesn't really love him?" Kendra asked. She gripped the chair she was sitting on, which was odd. She hadn't even noticed sitting down.

Gavin shrugged. "I'm not finished yet."

Kendra wanted to sigh, but thought that might be cliche. "I'll have to read it when you are done." Gavin nodded.

"So are we going tonight?" Gavin asked.

Kendra thought how silly she had been, to be distracted so easily. "Yes. We also have to pick up some groceries for Grandma. It looks like we'll make three stops. One for your clothes, one for Seth's movie, and one for groceries."

"What time do you want to leave?" he asked nonchalantly. Kendra itched her elbow. "Whenever you want to. I just have to grab the list, and a jacket. Grandpa said it's going to be cold tonight."

Gavin frowned. "I don't have a jacket."

"Then I guess I know where we are going to stop first." She grinned, and Gavin chuckled. He said, "Let's go as soon as possible."

"Ok. Be right back."

Kendra ran up the stairs to the attic, skipping two at a time. When she entered the room, she began looking for her favorite jacket. Her room had cluttered recently, and it look a few minutes. She finally found it, hanging on the back of a chair. She slipped her arms in, and looked in the mirror. It was a cream colored coat, with slender arms. Two rows of buttons went down the front, and the neckline was a deep V-neck. The insides were lined with a thin fuzzy material that insulated heat well. It fit Kendra nicely as well as complimenting her dark jeans and t-shirt, and she smiled at her reflection.

She turned, and hurried down the stairs. She entered the kitchen looking for the list. Spotting it on the counter, she grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She opened the top drawer on the left of the sink, and snatched the car keys as well. Satisfied, she headed to the living room.

Gavin was exactly where she left him, lying on the couch. He was reading again.

"Ok, ready when you are." she chittered loudly. As an afterthought, it sounded too enthusiastic.

He stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. Kendra noticed that his T-shirt pulled up slightly, and she glanced at his stomach. She quickly looked away.

"Lead the way." He smiled. She calmly walked to the garage, showing him the way. They jumped into the silver car, Gavin riding shotgun.

Kendra started the engine, and pulled down the driveway. Soon they were outside Fablehhaven and on their way to town.

They chatted politely for a few minutes, and Gavin switched on the radio. After flipping around a few stations, he settled on one. _Bubble Toes _by Jack Johnson was playing. Kendra liked the song, and it reminded her of a summer romance on the beach.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Kendra asked so suddenly, it shocked even herself.

"Kendra, I've been alive hundreds of years. Don't you think I've been to a beach?" His tone was playful.

She shrugged. "I meant have you been there recently."

He shook his head. "I haven't been in a long time. Do you like the beach?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yes and no."

"Ok, what don't you like about it?" he asked.

"I don't like swimming in the ocean all that much. I don't like crabs, or anything with claws. And I don't like-" she stopped herself, blushing. "Never mind." she said quickly.

"What?" he asked suddenly over interested.

She bit her lower lip. "Promise you won't make fun of me?"

He held one hand over his heart, and the other in a sign of resignation. She smiled. "I'm not supposed to take my eyes off the road."

"Kendra, there is no one else on the road. Stop changing the subject."

She sighed. "I don't like... sand in my pants."

They both started laughing uncontrollably, although Kendra wasn't sure why. She hadn't meant to say anything funny.

"I don't think anyone does." he finally said, controlling his laughter. "So what do you like about beaches?"

Kendra hesitated. She didn't want to mention that Bracken's affection for her had been discovered on a beach before the trip to Zzyzx. So she focussed on a different memory. "I really love bonfires. You know, roasting marshmallows and singing campfire songs." she sighed, happily.

"When we were little, Seth and I went to a bonfire on the beach. It was incredible. My favorite part was waking up the next morning and my hair still smelled like campfire smoke." A toothy grin extended on her lips.

"You have to take me to one sometime." Gavin said. He reached out and bumped her shoulder with the back of his hand. It was a small gesture, but she froze. She couldn't help it. She felt the lingering touch of his hand on her shoulder.

They continued talking about beaches for some time, and then Kendra drove on to the freeway. It was only two lanes, and hardly any cars were on it. "It will only be about twenty minutes now." she told Gavin.

They silently listened to the radio. When a bouncy pop song came on, Gavin flipped the station. A rock ballad from the 80s began to play, and he turned the volume up. Kendra didn't mind the song, but it wasn't her type of music.

A few songs later, Kendra turned off the freeway.

"Tell me if you see any stores that catch your eye." She told Gavin. He pointed to a popular store after five minutes, and Kendra turned into the parking lot.

She killed the engine and jumped out of the car. The air was crisp, not cold yet. But the sun was still up, and Kendra was glad she was wearing her coat. They entered the store.

"Grandpa said to only buy what you need." Kendra reminded Gavin. He smirked. "What do I look like, a teenage girl?"

She forced a smile, and went to sit down. "Oh no." he said. "You are going to help me." She frowned. She had planned on sitting this one out.

"Ok." she said.

"I'll look for Shirts and Pants." Gavin said. "Just pick me out a jacket."

She was slightly relieved. Picking one item seemed simpler than a wardrobe.

She headed to the male's coat section. First, she looked at a black leather jacket. While the once-dragon in him may enjoy it, she thought it was too showy for him now. She then looked at a light green hoodie, stitched with black stripes. It didn't look like him either. After ten minutes of searching in vain, she found it.

It was a deep brown color, almost chestnut, and made of leather. The inside, however, was a soft, black cloth. It was the perfect mix of comfortable and badass, and Kendra hoped Gavin liked it.

She went to look for him, and found him by the dressing rooms. He had a few items in his hand, and was heading towards her.

"Hey," he said. "I found a few shirts and some jeans. Did you get a jacket?"

She smiled, nodded, and showed him. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, just try it on." She said.

He grabbed it from her hands, and pulled it on. "What do you think?"

Her heart almost stopped. It fit him perfectly, and accentuated all his best features. His chocolate eyes blazed, and his hair looked strikingly dark. He smiled, as if knowing what she was thinking. "You _have_ to get it." Was all she said.

"I don't think I would have picked it, but it's growing on me. Alright, I'll get it." He smiled confidently. They headed to the checkout line. The total was more than she expected, but not terribly much. They left with only one bag, and Gavin wearing his jacket.

When they got to the car, he seemed to forget something. "Mind if I run back in real quick?" he asked.

"Why?" Kendra inquired.

"I need to uh... use the restroom." He grinned.

"I'll wait here." Kendra replied. She heard the car door slam shut.

After a few moments of boredom, curiosity struck her. She peeked in to Gavin's bag. He had bought two pairs of dark blue jeans and one pair of cream pants. In the bag were four t-shirts. She saw Gavin heading back towards the car, and didn't have time to look at the designs on the shirts. He had his hand in his pocket. She shoved the bag in the back of the car just as he opened the door.

"Miss me?" he asked. She snorted.

"Course you missed me." he said with a smirk.

They drove a mile or two while chatting, something about vegetables, when Kendra pulled into a shopping center. There was a generic grocery store there, and she hoped they rented out movies. That way she could kill two birds with one stone.

They entered the store, and a blast of frigid air hit Kendra in the face. She hugged her arms around herself again glad she had worn the jacket. She would have to thank Grandpa later.

"Ok, can you go find out if they rent movies? Then pick up your toothbrush and stuff." Kendra said. Gavin nodded. "Meet me in the produce section."

"You mean fruit, right?" Gavin smirked.

"Yes I mean fruit. What else would I mean?"

Gavin scratched the back of his head. "You know I'm not sure." He stumbled over a shopping cart he hadn't seen, and fell to the floor. Kendra raised an eyebrow. Bracken was not this clumsy.

He smiled awkwardly, and said, "I'll just go now." she thought he mumbled something along the lines of, "and die in a hole." but she wasn't sure.

Her brain turned to auto-mode as she ran down the list. She grabbed pasta, bread, canned soups, butter, eggs, milk, and other foods. She headed last towards the fruit, and saw Gavin looking at some pomegranates.

She approached him and he shook his head. "How humans ever figured out these things are edible is beyond me." Kendra chuckled. "They look bizarre only on the outside. Put one in the cart, I'll show you later."

He obeyed, and soon they had gathered the apples Grandma requested. "Did they have the movie?" Kendra asked. Gavin held up a DVD cover with the half-asian- half english writing on it. "It's due next Thursday." Kendra smiled.

They headed to the checkout. It took longer than she would have liked in the line. Only one register was open, and they had no choice but to wait.

Gavin looked at Kendra with wide eyes. "What's a matter?" he asked.

"This line is taking forever." she said.

"So?" he shrugged.

"So?" she began. "My Grandparents trusted me with the car and with-" she stopped herself before she said and with Gavin. "with the credit card. And I want to be back as soon as possible."

"That's it?" he asked. She nodded. He laughed.

"Kendra, I thought there was a demon in here or something. You need to learn to relax. Don't take everything so seriously." He grinned.

But she was glaring at him.

He caught her stare, and backed down. "OK, I apologize. But seriously. Take life as it comes, don't stress yourself to death."

Kendra was quiet, but thinking. She had often had this problem with herself, even before she entered the magical world. She put a lot of pressure on herself no matter what she was doing, and as a result she was often anxious. Maybe she should listen to Gavin.

She payed for the food quickly when it was her turn, and Gavin had to help her carry the brown bags out of the store. By the time they got to the car, the sun was setting.

"What time do we have to be back at Fablehhaven?" Gavin inquired.

"Just as soon as possible." Kendra replied quickly.

"So, you weren't given a curfew?" She shook her head no.

"Great!" Gavin cheered. "Why don't we pick up dinner in town?"

Kendra blushed. Was he asking her on a date? She ignored her blush and began to tell him she needed to get home. Then she stopped herself. She thought about what Gavin had told her in the store. She sighed, letting her inhibitions go, and said, "What the hell. Where do you want to go?"

Gavin raised his eyebrows, but he was smiling. He had obviously not planned for her to say yes. "Your choice." he said.

She nodded. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back. Think of what you are in the mood for." she said as she left the car. Heading back towards the grocery store, she made her way to the toll phones. She took a quarter from her pocket, slipped it in the machine, and dialed Fablehaven's home number. It rang three times, then Seth picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Seth, it's Kendra."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Can I talk to Grandma or Grandpa?" she asked, her nerves jumpy.

"Not now Sis. They are both out in the yard, talking to Dale or something. Can I take a message?"

She sighed. "Tell them I'm staying in town for dinner, and not to worry."

The other line was silent for a moment. "Dinner?"

"Yes," she stated.

"With GAVIN?" Seth teased.

"Shut up, Seth. It's not like that.

Seth laughed and she ground her teeth together. After a minute, Seth calmed down. "Alright, I'll tell them. Have fun..."

Kendra hung up the phone. She didn't need to deal with her brother's sass.

Gavin said he was in the mood for Mexican food, so they went to a restaurant called _El Plato Joven_. They shared an appetizer of taquitos and guacamole as well as chips and salsa. Kendra was impressed when Gavin ordered the food in Spanish. Kendra smiled at him. "You never said you could speak Spanish."

He shrugged, and seemed pleased with himself. "I travel a lot." He glanced down at the menu, and asked, 'Hey, want to try a traditional Mexican drink?" she shrugged. "Sure."

He requested her a specialty drink, telling the waitor, "Por favor, ¿podemos tener un refresco con un trago de tequila cada uno?" The waiter looked at him funny, then shrugged. The drink tasted almost like coke-a-cola, but more bitter, and Kendra liked it. She ordered a second and a third.

For dinner, Kendra ordered a rice bowl, which looked like a burrito without the tortilla, and Gavin ordered the special platter. He and Kendra both sampled multiple dishes from it.

As the meal progressed, she began to feel light headed. It was a good light headed though, almost as if bubbles were lifting her head for her.

"You know what Gavin?" she said, after the waiter had cleared their plates.

"What, Kendra?"

She looked really confused for a moment, then burst out, "YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE!" and giggled like crazy.

Gavin looked concerned. "Kendra..."

"You know what else?"

He froze.

"Bracken doesn't like you. The unicorn and the dragon don't like each other." she chanted. Then she hiccuped.

Gavin blanched. "Kendra, stay where you are. I have to go talk with the waiter. Don't move." He got up, and left the table. Kendra could barely focus enough to listen to his conversation, but she could tell he was speaking in angry Spanish.

He walked back over to Kendra.

"C'mon. Let's go." he said.

"But we haven't *hic* had dessert?" she asked.

"We are leaving. Now." he said. He dragged her to the car.

"The stars are so pretty tonight. You know who likes stars Bracken." Kendra rambled.

He opened the back door, and put Kendra inside the vehicle. "You might want to lie down." he offered.

She was confused again. "Why?"

He looked away from her. "Because your drunk. My spanish isn't as good as I thought... I ordered you a coke with a shot of tequila. That idiot waiter thought you were 21. And you drank three." he sighed.

Someone thought she could pass for 21? She smiled.

"Kendra, have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Nope! But I like ice cream. Can we get ice-cream, Gavin?"

Ignoring her, Gavin sighed. "Stan is going to kill me..." he mumbled. "Unless..." He turned on the car. "What are you doing?" Kendra asked in a sing-song voice that was not her own.

"You'll see soon enough." Gavin said. He drove the car for five minutes, and parked it again. He opened the back door, and grabbed Kendra out of the backseat.

Kendra should have felt shocked that they were in a motel parking lot, but instead she just felt tired. She leaned on Gavin, and he helped her into the lobby. She sat on a couch while he rented a room with the credit card.

"C'mon." He said. He lead her by the hand into an average motel room. Striped wallpaper, and a bathroom off of a bedroom with two beds and a small TV. Kendra had double vision, and she saw four beds. "Which one is mine?" she asked. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Pick one, and I'l be back."

He left her alone in the room. She chose the bed by the window, and fell into a light sleep.

Sometime during the night she woke up screaming.

"SETH! PUT HIM DOW, PUT HIM DOWN!" she yelled. In her dream, Seth was being torn apart slowly by a large, grey demon.

She couldn't discern between illusion and reality.

Kendrs wouldn't stop screaming until someone was patting her head. She calmed down. The person stroked her hair, whispering nice things. Kendra was almost asleep, and the person got up to leave.

"NO!" Kendra shouted and grabbed his arm. "Stay" she whimpered. "or they will come back."

He followed her directions, and laid down on the bed next to her. He continued stroking her hair until she fell into a true sleep.

Gavin lie next to her. _Careful. Easy. _he thought. He was trying not to wake her. The last thing he needed was to cause her more stress.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He _had _to show off for her and order her a drink. He really didn't know the drink had alcohol in it. He had learned choppy spanish, and was not fluent.

Gavin wasn't sure if Stan or Kendra would be angrier at him. He sighed.

At least he had this moment.

He was lying next to her. _And she wanted him there. _He could barely control his breathing. Things were going better than he planned. She had opened up to him pretty quickly, and he was making some romantic progress. He couldn't help smile.

_He was lying next to her. _

He was getting tired quickly. But he didn't want to wake Kendra by getting up and moving the bed. He already had his shoes and jacket off, and was wearing his makeshift pajamas (t-shirt and boxers). So he lay his head down next to hers, and closed his eyes. The scent of her hair tickled his nose.

**(A/N: Wow, that was pretty spicy. It was SO much fun to write. **

**Finally, a little Gavin POV. WE NEED TO BE IN HIS THOUGHTS.**

**So, as always, review please :) Thanks to everyone reading this story.**

**PM if you want the spanish translations, although they are fairly simple. **

**Love to MY readers) **


	12. Chapter 12: Heading Home

Kendra woke, and noticed two things immediately. The first being she had an ear splitting headache.

The second, and more shocking, was that she was lying next to a snoring Gavin.

Her reflex was to flail out her arms and legs as well as shout. This managed to push Gavin right off the bed. He hit the floor.

"Ow. Good morning to you too." he mumbled. He sat up, and rubbed his head. He looked groggy, and not quite awake.

Kendra looked like she had seen a ghost. "Did we-"

"NO." Gavin snapped. "No."

"How much do you remember about last night?"he said, blushing furiously.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Wait, I'm getting something. Theres a foggy memory. We went to get mexican food?"

He sighed. He squinted his eyes, and quickly said "I accidentally got you drunk? But it wasn't on purpose, and I promise, I would never take advantage of you, and-"

Her eyes opened wide. "You WHAT? And you got us a _motel_ room WHY?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I promise, I can explain."

Kendra attempted to sit up, but flopped back down. "Ugh, get me some aspirin first." Kendra said, remembering her headache.

He did as she asked, and then told her the story.

"I accidentally ordered a drink for you, and you drank three glasses. Turns out it was coke and tequila." Kendra's stomach did a flip when he mentioned coke. "Please don't talk about that drink." she warned.

"Sorry." he continued. "I didn't think you would want to... drive home in your condition. So, I drove to the nearest motel, and popped one of the car's tires. I called you Grandparents and told them that we would have to spend the night in town until we could get the car fixed."

"What about the groceries?" Kendra asked, ignoring more pressing questions.

Gavin flinched. "I may have forgot to take them out of the car last night? We can still salvage the things that don't need refrigeration though."

"Ok. But then why were you in my bed?" She asked.

"You had a nightmare. I calmed you down, and you asked me not to leave. I didn't." Gavin was blushing again.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks I guess." she mumbled.

"Right. So I'm gonna go find us some breakfast. I'm up now anyway. There's a McDonalds a block away, do you want anything?"

She said she didn't want any food, and he nodded. He pulled on some pants, and she noticed for the first time that he had been in his underwear.

"Ok, be back in ten minutes." he said as he grabbed the credit card and the room key off the dresser.

He left, and the slam of the door echoed in her ears. She wished her headache would go away...

She thought about if Gavin's plan was selfish or not. True, she didn't want to see her Grandpa and explain she was... under the influence of alcohol. But had Gavin known that, or was he trying to save his own skin? He ordered her the drinks, first of all, and therefor he was responsible. Even if he wasn't Grandpa would be mad at him for bringing home a drunk granddaughter. She bit her lip. What would they think now that she and Gavin had slept in the same room together?

Or the same bed?

Oh well. No point torturing her mind now. She got out of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower. The warm water felt good, and numbed her aching mind. She toweled off, and changed back into her clothes. Gavin was in the room, eating an egg McMuffin when she entered.

He smiled, and said, "I've got one for you too, if you get hungry." The sound of him chewing and the smell of the food overpowered her.

That was the last straw. She turned around, ran to the toilet, and vomited.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Gavin pleaded.

"I'll know when we get there." Kendra said annoyed at Gavin.

They were still in the motel room, waiting for a tow truck to come get the car. It was late afternoon, and Kendra's headache was still persistent.

"If I don't get back to watch that stupid movie with Seth, I'm going to kill you." she said, although the threat was less frightening for she was lying on the bed with her hands on her head. Not exactly menacing.

"Alright, I'll say it again. I'm sorry." Gavin said. He was looking over the room service menu.

Kendra felt slightly better. Then her stomach lurched. She steadied herself cautiously.

"So, tell me again what we are going to tell my Grandparents?"

He sighed. "We popped the tire and couldn't make the drive home, and no mechanic shops were open that late. And you have a headache from sleeping wrong on the motel bed."

"You know," Kendra said. "I would usually _not_ be fine lying to them."

Gavin put down the menu, and glanced at her.

She continued, "However, given the circumstances, I will go along with it. But you owe me. Big time."

He scoffed. "I think you don't want to tell them as much as I don't. I mean, you are supposed to be the responsible one. You were the one who got drunk."

"I was the one who got drunk?" Kendra glared. "I never would heave been at the restaurant much less ordered the drink if it wasn't for you!" Kendra had raised her voice and was standing on her feet now. Gavin got up too.

"Maybe I was just showing you how to have a good time!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well look how well that worked out. This is why I follow rules!" She yelled and flung her hands back.

He took a step closer to her. They were now inches apart.

"I bet you had more fun last night than an entire week with the Unicorn." Gavin whispered. He turned away, breaking their stare. "Who by the way, I already knew didn't like me before you told me."

Kendra pulled back. "What? What did I say?" her toe was worried, and void of anger.

Gavin's eyebrows were furrowed. "Forget I said anything. We can just pretend last night didn't even happen."

"Gavin, what did I say?" Kendra asked, concerned.

"I said we can drop it." He was walking around the room, avoiding her stare. He grabbed his jacket, and said, "I'm going to go check on the car."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Bracken doesn't hate you. And- and neither do I. Even if you did something completely stupid." she smiled into his eyes still holding on to his arm.

"I really am sorry, Kendra." he said softly.

"I know." she said. "And you were right. I don't want Grandpa to now. This can be our secret." She let go of his arm, and he walked out the door.

She lay back on the bed, convinced she could squeeze in a nap before he got back.

Gavin walked to the auto shop. It was a few blocks from the motel, but thankfully everything was pretty central in the little town. The car had already had the tire changed, and he payed the mechanics. He drove out of the shop and to the motel in a fraction of the time it took him to walk.

Cars were one of the few human inventions Gavin was interested in. Although he thought horses could do the same job much more environmentally safe. He had learned to drive a car many years ago, but he never had a license. Thankfully, no cops pulled him over.

He pulled in to the small parking lot quickly, eager to get back to Kendra.

He was thinking about their argument. They had been so close to kissing, even if she didn't realizing it. There noses had almost touched. He couldn't help but picture the ending to the fight a different way, although he was glad she forgave him.

He was almost more thankful that she had agreed to lie to her grandparents. Not blatantly (for the tire had needed to be changed) but it was still a step for her.

He entered the motel room quickly, and said, "Ok Kendra I have the-" he stopped speaking as he realized she was sleeping.

Her face was twisted into an expression of peace. He smiled. He walked over next to the bed.

"Kendra." He whispered and gently shook her arm. "Kendra, wake up. I have the car and we can go home." He realized he had called Fablehhaven home. He paused, but then thought that it was more of a home to him than almost anywhere else.

"Kendra?"

She stirred, and then rolled over. "I'm up. I'm up." she said. He got up from the position next to her bed, and said, "Do you want to get going now? It's getting late, and I know you want to spend time with Seth-"

Kendra's eyes snapped open. "Ok. I'm up. Let's go."

She got up, and Gavin helped stabilize her.

"I'm fine." she protested.

He chuckled. "First hangover con't be fun".

"How do you know it's my first hangover?" she said harshly.

He just stared at her. "Kendra, c'mon."

She sighed and walked with him to the car. "Should I drive, or...?" he asked.

"No, I can manage." she said.

"Really, it wouldn't be a problem." Gavin continued. He didn't want to crash on the road was what he didn't say. He didn't want Kendra to think he was doubting her.

She glared at him. "I'm fine."

He jumped in the passenger's seat, and let her take the wheel. He punched on the radio.

They drove in silence for a long time.

"So, can I ask you-"

"Look, Gavin. I need to concentrate on the road. You're distracting me."

He shut up. _You're distracting me. _Did she mean just with driving, or with real life? Was he just a distraction until Bracken got home? He hoped not, but he was not sure. He tried to forget his thoughts, and focus on the radio.

They pulled off the freeway, and were soon on Fablehhaven grounds. Kendra pulled into the driveway quickly.

Gavin followed her into the house.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen. Slowly, he walked towards them.

"Everyone has bad luck, Kendra. Don't worry about it." Ruth said. When he entered the room, Kendra was talking to her grandparents who were sitting at the table. "Afternoon, everyone." Gavin said.

"Hello, Gavin." Stan said. "Thank you for helping out with the car troubles." Gavin noticed that Kendra's face turned white, but she didn't say anything.

"My neck hurts pretty bad. I'm gonna go lie down." Kendra said to her Grandparents. "Oh, can you tell Seth I got his movie?" Kendra asked no-one in particular. "I will." Gavin said. It was the least he could do.

"Great. Tell him we can watch it after dinner." Kendra excused herself from the room.

It was only Gavin, Stan, and Ruth.

They were both staring at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Gavin asked.

"Not really." Seth said, walking into the Kitchen. "Just spend the night in a motel with my sister. Hey Gavin." Seth had a grin on his face.

"Hey Seth. Kendra wants to watch the ninja movie after dinner." Gavin said.

Seth nodded. "Sounds fine with me." He pulled a glass of orange juice out of the fridge.

"By the way, Gavin, where are my groceries?" Ruth asked.

"Well... we forgot to take them out of the car last night... and we still have half of them?" Gavin suggested.

Grandma sighed. "Well, boys, make yourselves useful and go bring them in."

Seth and Gavin left the kitchen. They were in the garage, bags in hand, when Seth said, "So... anything happen last night that I should know-"

"Nothing happened. You and I both know she's dating the unicorn." Gavin said.

"Uh huh. And he happens to be a friend of mine. You know, who helped me save the world." Seth said cooly.

"Nothing happened, I promised."

"I don't want you to hurt my sister. I know I'm leaving for a while, but when I get back she better be fine."

Gavin thought it was odd to be threatened by the boy who was considerably shorter than himself. But he said, 'I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make her happy."

And he meant it.


End file.
